


The Exiled Queen.

by MythologicalCat



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, F/M, Help, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smut, i can't edit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalCat/pseuds/MythologicalCat
Summary: Maybe Jude was right about being afraid to love Cardan, love had made her weak and with that weakness she was powerless. It was like he looked into her heart and saw her most  childish desire, to be powerful and then he threw it into her face, denying her by not speaking the truth. He had looked at her like she was and meant nothing to him. She was the queen of nothing, she thought miserably.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been six months since Cardan had exiled Jude from Elfhame, to say that she had adjusted well to the mortal realm was an understatement, it only made her grow more blood thirsty for revenge. Revenge was a dish that’s best serve cold and that’s exactly what Jude was going to do, take her revenge on cardan when he least expect it.

Maybe Jude was right about being afraid to love Cardan, love had made her weak and with that weakness she was powerless. It was like he looked into her heart and saw her most childish desire, to be powerful and then he threw it into her face, denying her by not speaking the truth. He had looked at her like she was and meant nothing to him. She was the queen of nothing, she thought miserably.

It took Jude two months and three weeks before she had finally given up searching for a way back into Elfhame, now she would sit on the couch watching one of Heather’s cartoons, sharpening her dagger in hopes that one day she would use it to slit Cardan’ throat.

It had taken a while for Heather to finally forgive Vivi, Vivi had given Heather her solemn oath to never glamour her again and accepted that it would take time for Heather to move back in with them. Jude had been pleased that Vivi and Heather had sorted their issues out, but it couldn’t stop her feeling bitter about her own failed relationship.

A sharp knock on the apartment door, drew Jude away from her absent brooding, as she watched Vivi opened the door, dagger in hand, Jude had ushered Oak behind her as she watched her twin walk into the living room with a awkward smile in hand as Oak ran to her from behind Jude and launched himself at Taryn who hugged him back just as fiercely. Taryn didn’t even bother to put any Mortal clothes on as she wore dark turquoise gown doing jewels and beads, which had vaguely reminded Jude of her time in the undersea kingdom.

“What are you doing here?” Jude spat, clutching her dagger tightly.

“I came to see you.” She said taking a step towards Jude.

“What did it take six months to her that I got exiled, does news really travel that slow in Elfhame!” she growled, as Taryn took another hesitant step towards her.

 “I heard from Locke.” She said softly.

“Of course you did! I can just imagine him frothing from the mouth when heard!” she sneered.

“Is it true, what they say?” Taryn asked looking at Jude with wide eyes, “That you’re Queen of Elfhame?”

“Why don’t ask Cardan!” she said sneering as Taryn looked down at Jude’s left hand where a ruby ring sat on her ring finger.

“You know they mock you in the courts!” Taryn said knowingly as Jude’s blood boiled; of course Cardan would let his court mock her and when she returned she would paint the halls with their blood.

“Tell Cardan to sleep with one eye open!” she threatened “And if I were you Taryn I would avoid coming back here again, because the next time you do, this dagger will be flying at you……and I don’t miss my targets!” before walking to her room and slamming her door shut.

She could hear Taryn and Vivi muffled talking from the living room as she laid on her bed and screwed her eyes closed, trying not to let a single tear escape, The ruby ring on her left ring finger mocking her day and night, reminding her of the place and person she missed the most.

Jude had remembered what is was like when Cardan had held her in his arms that night after he proposed to her, how he’d kiss and nip at her skin, distracting her from her nightmares from her time in the undersea, how his fingers would dance along her skin as his lips burned against hers, wicked with lust as he’d kiss every inch of her. She hoped that she would plague his nightmares, as he did for her, reminding both of them of what they both lost.

~*~

Cardan had to prove that he was not weak and not his seneschal’s puppet, to appear strong he needed to prove that he was powerful to his people and get rid of his one weakness that would doom him forever, Jude.  He had suppressed his guilt and sorrow as he watched the guards pull Jude away kicking and screaming as they tossed her into the Mortal realm, he watched as Orlagh cackled with laughter, like old hag she was.  He knew that Orglah was most likely plotting his murder so making Jude Queen on Elfhame, would secure Oak getting the throne, since she herself could technically crown Oak.

Jude had haunted his pleasant dreams and his nightmares too and each time he would watch as she ruled by his side, punishing all those who had wronged her. He had nearly went insane when Orglah had kidnapped her, sacrificing the court of termites just to get her back and when he did get her back she was so frail and sickly, that all he wanted to do is hold her in his arms and protect her from everyone. He loved her but his love for her had made him weak and with that weakness came more threats, he told himself almost every night that he was doing the right thing by exiling her.

It was six months since he exiled Jude and with each month passing, he knew how bloodthirsty she would become, like her step father who was waging war for the throne that would never be his. He had wondered if Madoc had tried to find his exiled adopted daughter, he didn’t even think that Taryn would visit her twin, well not if she wanted a knife in her throat for tricking Cardan, he’d assume that Jude would still want revenge for being betrayed.

He remembered the taste of Jude’s skin and how she would become undone by his fingers as her nails would dig into his back as she quietly moaned his name, he missed the feeling of his body against hers; he had only wished that they had consummated their marriage before he exiled her. It would break him to find that Jude had moved on and found someone else, though she had craved power so much that he doubted she give up the throne for some Mortal.

“Cardan!” said Liliver who was glaring at him, “Have you been listening to what I was saying?” she huffed.

“Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.” He said waving his hand for her to continued, she looked at him warily before continuing.

“As I was saying, we have reports that Taryn, the twin, has visited Jude, The Roach couldn’t hear what they were saying but from looks of it Jude wasn’t pleased to her. The Roach and I think it may be something to do with what Jude had claimed before you exiled her.” She finished quietly as Cardan raised an eyebrow.

“You think that Taryn only showed her face to see if it was true that I made Jude my wife!” Cardan said with a sobered expression, it wouldn't really surprise him if Taryn had only shown her face, to prove that the rumor was true.

“And is it true?” asked Liliver quietly as Cardan stayed silent, her hand covered her mouth trying to suppress a gasp as her eyes were wide as saucers.

“Why-“ Said Liliver softly, “Why did you exile her?”

“Because it was the only way to protect her!’ he said as he sashayed passed her, leaving Liliver standing alone in the court of shadows.

 Cardan wondered if Jude had figured out that she could pardon herself, clearly not if six months had passed, he wondered where his court of shadows allegiance lied, now that they knew. He grinned to himself as he thought ‘Most likely with their Queen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had crossed her mind occasionally, to wonder what it would be like to join forces with Madoc just so she could extract her revenge, she could imagine the look of horror Cardan’s face as he’s watch her storm the palace. Jude would have him on his knees, sword pointed to his throat, she would relish that moment.

 

It was about two weeks since Taryn had visited Jude, she had wondered if she told Madoc or even Locke that Cardan did in fact marry her and made her Queen of Elfhame, It wouldn’t surprise Jude if she did, after all Taryn had already betrayed Jude twice before. Jude wondered if Madoc would try an recruit her now that he most likely knew she was Cardan’s wife, it would give Madoc more reason to try and gain access to the crown and the throne.

It had crossed her mind occasionally, to wonder what it would be like to join forces with Madoc just so she could extract her revenge, she could imagine the look of horror Cardan’s face as he’s watch her storm the palace. Jude would have him on his knees, sword pointed to his throat, she would relish that moment, he would stare her down not even begging for his life, just silently egging her on to finish him and in her dreams she would stab him in the throat and watch his blood run down his body onto the marble floor, but she knew in that in heart she would never be able to kill him.

Jude looked at Oak who was curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch; she draped a fluffy blanket on him and turned the TV down, it seemed that he passed out while watching a cartoon about French superheros, she sat next to and sighed, brushing his curly blonde hair away from his face, Oak scrunched his face up in his sleep and crawled towards Jude, resting his head on her legs. Ever since Jude came back Oak had been practically attached to her hip, everywhere she’d go Oak would follow and he even ate her depressed soggy fish sticks without complaint. She tapped Oaks shoulder as his blonde long eyelashes fluttered open, he groaned and climbing on to her legs and snuggling his head to her neck.

“Let’s get you to bed.” she said as she hoisted herself off the couch still holding Oak as she made her way to his room.

“Noooooo, I want to wait up till Vivi and Heather come back.” Oak said squirming in her arms, Vivi and Heather had gone out for night for Heather’s friend’s Art show.

“How about you go to sleep and 10 minutes before they get here, I’ll wake you up.” She lied, tucking him into bed, this seemed to please him as he rolled over and fell asleep as Jude turned the light off and closed his door making her way to the couch.

It was about 1 am when she heard the front door open, she sat and rubbed her eyes as someone turned the light on, blinding her slightly as her eyes adjusted to the light, there in her kitchen stood a petite figure, Jude’s hand curled around the dagger that she hidden behind the couch pillow and stood quietly stalking her way to the kitchen. There in all her glory stood The Bomb, her small wing fluttering nervously as she eyed the dagger in Jude’s hand.

 “It’s good to see you again.” Jude said breaking the ice as she placed the dagger on the kitchen table.

“I’d ask why you’re here, but we both know the answer to that.” Jude said eyeing the bomb as she grinned nervously.

“We both know I can’t answer that, My Queen.” The Bomb said as she bowed mockingly.

“He told you?” asked Jude surprised; she honestly thought that Cardan would deny it till the day he died, Jude sat down at the kitchen table watching The Bomb poke around her kitchen.

“He didn’t need to, his silence proved enough.” The Bomb shrugged as she opened her fridge.

“You know he’s a wreck without you.” She said gently as she closed the fridge door, seemingly bored with contents inside.

“Well, then he shouldn’t of banished me!” said Jude curtly, giving The Bomb a sour look.

“You know Van and I are trying to change his mind.” She said softly as she walked towards the kitchen table sitting directly beside Jude, placing her hand on Jude’s shoulder.

“So other than Cardan sulking and regretting his punishment for me, what’s new with you?” Jude asked changing the subject not wanting to think about Cardan for a second longer.

“Oh you know the usual, Cardan getting me to spy on you, Orglah trying to marry her daughter off to Cardan and Madoc waging war.” The Bomb said in an air of humour, Jude’s eyes narrowed slightly at the fact that Orglah as trying to marry Nicasia off to Cardan.

“Met any cute mortal boys?” The Bomb asked tapping her fingers on the table, clearly bored.

“Not really.”  Jude grimaced, she hadn’t exactly thought about it due to her mind often wondering about Cardan.

“Well you are married.” The Bomb said jokingly as Jude played with the ruby ring that sat on her finger, twisting it around aimlessly.

_~*~_

Cardan laid in his bed as the sun crept its way from the closed curtains, Cardan closed his eyes hoping he could dream about the night he spent with Jude before he banished her, the way her lips would part as she moaned his name and the feel of her body against his own, his hands memorizing every curve of her body, how her lips would feel against his. He was enamoured by her beauty and he sharp tongue, he was a fool for letting her leave his side, there was no one else he wanted beside him when he ruled, she was his queen, his wife, his beloved villain.

A knock on his door interrupted his brooding fantasies, as he got up to put a robe on, yelling whoever it was to come in, the door opened and The Bomb slip in, wearing some woollen sort of headdress on her white fluffy hair.

“What do you want!” he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat on an armchair that graced the corner of the room.

“You wanted to know my report on Jude.” She said simply.

“And………”

“She’s angry and bitter towards you, so that’s pretty much the same, also she eats these depressing soggy things and she wants to come home.” Liviler said, twiddling her thumbs.

“I also spoke to her.” She said quietly as Cardan’s eyes widened.

Before you get angry, it’s better that she knows I’m there, she almost skewered me with a Dagger.” exaggerated Liviler.  
“You know you broke my direct order.” Cardan said eyes lighting up in anger.  
“I’m aware.” Liviler said eyeing him nervously.  
“Is she....." Cardan started, his heart aching for her badly.  
“She’s not going to forgive you, even if you think this is the best way of protecting her.” Liviler said softly.  
“I know she won’t, but she also needed to be punished for killing my brother and Banishment was tame compared to what Orglah would have done to her!” He said fury in his eyes.  
“She may hate me, but at least she’s alive!” Cardan continued “And at least with Jude gone, Taryn won’t be able to impersonate her!”  
“And we won’t be able to win this war without her!” Liviler said, turning her back towards her king walking towards the door.  
“She knows about Orglah plan to marry you off Nicasia.” She said as she closed the door, leaving Cardan alone to his thoughts.  
He wondered if Jude would murder him on site after she heard of Orglah’s plans to marry him off to her daughter, she probably would. He planned on visiting Jude soon, but with that little nugget out in the open it was safer to stay in Elfhame than to be castrated in the mortal realm, plus he also had a war to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments.  
> sorry if it's badly edited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah yes, but you also forgetting that she had betrayed me twice.” He snapped back.  
> “You are also forgetting that you did in fact betray her, your own wife, I’m definitely not seeing you winning any husband of the year awards.” She said sarcastically, he look at her with bewilderment, surely there weren’t any husbands of the year awards.

 

Cardan knew it was a terrible idea, but the chance to see her again for even a little moment, made his heart ache, how his deepest desire would seep into his thoughts when he'd hear her name, to have her ruling beside him, his Queen, his wife, his beloved Villain. She would be the death of him, literally she might disembowel him before he could say ‘wife.’

He strode towards the apartment complex, the night air blowing against his obsidian hair as he looked at each complex with bewilderment, how was it that humans can cram themselves into tiny rooms, it besieged him to live like that, of course he who had the finest silks and the finest jewels, said person also looked like he came out of a larping convention, with his back riding pants, white ruffled shirt and his crown sitting crookedly on his head as he made his way into the complex that had a list of number next to buttons with the residents last names on there, he spotted Duarte and picked the lock open to the closed complex door.

It’s been three months since he asked the bomb to spy on Jude, three months of trying to convince himself to see her, he couldn’t pardon her, not yet at least, he still needed to defeat his enemies who would likely try an use her against him, Orglah had been trying to plant her daughter on throne of Elfahme for some times now, hoping that Nicasia could seduce her way to the crown. Nicasia had as much chance of seducing Cardan then could seducing a porcelain bowl.

He stood in front of Jude’s apartment door for what like an hour, he knocked on the door hoping that Jude would answer it, he heard footsteps shuffling towards the door, before stopping, after a while whoever it was behind the door had opened it slowly, it the darkness he could see a mop of blonde hair, gold eyes blinking rapidly from being woken.

“Do you know what time is?” she said in a shrill quiet voice, not registering that Cardan was standing in front of her.

“No, not really.” Cardan said frowning at Vivi, who widen her eyes at him.

“It’s 3 am, Cardan, why do you look like you’ve come out of the set of Pride and Prejudice movie.” Vivi said eyeing his attire with a smirk.

“I….what, what is this pride and prejudice movie?” he asked puzzled.

“Don’t worry about it, Mr Darcy.” Vivi said laughing to herself,  she let him inside, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked behind him to see an empty hall way, who was this Mr Darcy; he feared that Vivi might be insane as he followed her inside closing the door behind him.

“Listen, Jude’s asleep so I’d rather get this out of the way before, she wakes up and murders you on my nice hardwood floors” she said as she locked the door, making her way towards the couch.

“So why are you here, Cardan?” she asked as she sat down on the couch, he ignored her, it was quiet obvious why he was here.

“Are you here to pardon Jude?” she asked as he sat on the opposite side of the couch.

“No, I’m not here to pardon her of her crimes.” He said in a hard voice knowing that his eyes were most likely betraying the very emotion he kept bottled inside.

“Crimes, she saved you!” Vivi shrieked quietly, her eyes lighting up in fury.

“Ah yes, but you also forgetting that she had betrayed me twice.” He snapped back.

“You are also forgetting that you did in fact betray her, your own wife, I’m definitely not seeing you winning any husband of the year awards.” She said sarcastically, he look at her with bewilderment, surely there weren’t any husbands of the year awards.

“I just want to see her.” He said ignoring Vivi’s pervious statement.

“And I just want to sleep, but here I am!” she said her voice still filled sarcasm.

.”You could still sleep.” He offered weakly as she scoffed.

Cardan sat across for Vivi as he watched her snore her head off, he got up quietly and made his way toward his goal, three wrong door later, he entered Jude room, watching as she laid peacefully in her bed, he moved towards her bed as he laid across from her as she turned towards him and snuggled into his chest. He could feel his heart beating a million miles per hour as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek, her walnut brown eyes fluttered open, as she looked at him still dazed from sleep.

“Cardan.” Jude murmured, as she snuggled her head in the crook of his neck.

“My love.” He whispered back.

“I’m dreaming right, you’re not really here?” She asked sleepily as he said nothing, it was impossible for him to lie.

“And because I am dreaming I can so this……” she said as she rolled on top of him and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

He couldn’t help; it was like someone had controlled him, as he flipped over so that she was laying on her back as his lips attacked hers, kissing her senselessly as his hands roamed over her body as he kissed her passionately. He watched as she flipped them over, her eyes awake and lit with fury, his belly polled with desire as she grabbed a small dagger from under her pillow as she straddled his waist.

“What are you doing here?” Jude hissed as she held the blade against his throat, he smiled.

“To see you.” he answered honestly.

“Who let you in?” she hissed back at him as his hands had placed themselves on her hips.

“Vivi.” he replied back, drinking in her appearance, as her hair was ruffled by sleep, her shirt crinkled by his hands.

“I will be gone before the sun rises, you need not worry my love.” He said as she pressed the blade closer to his neck, watching the droplets of blood slide down his neck.

 “So you’re not here to pardon me?” she asked her hands shaking slightly.

“When the time comes that you are indeed pardoned, I will bring you back home myself.” He said hissing slightly.

“Why don’t you pardon me now?” she asked, he refused to answer that because if knew, one day she might use it against him.

“Kiss me!” he said as her eyes narrowed.

“Answer me, Cardan!” she spat back.

“Because, you are my weakness!” He spat back, unable to look at her, she removed the blade that was against his throat and slid off him, kneeling beside him, her eyes wide.

“I-is that why you exiled me?” she asked her voice soft.

“No.” he hissed back, his eyes lit with fury.

“Then why?” she demanded.

“Because Orglah would’ve killed you and I prefer my wife undead!” He sneered.

“I don’t need protecting, least of all from you.” She sneered back.

“Do you know I felt when she kidnapped you, I could eat, I could sleep, I let her destroy part of my court, just so I can have you back at my side!” he said with cold fury.

“I look weak in front of my court, easily giving in to that hags demands and when I got you back you were so weak and frail and all I wanted to do is hold you in my arms  and I couldn’t.” he said as his voice broke. “I would live a million lives; I do anything if it means that I can keep you safe, no matter how much you hate me, at least you’re not dead.”

“And when she finds out that I married you.” He shuddered, not wanting to think about what would happen when Orglah would inevitably find out.

They stayed in silence for what felt like an hour, Jude unable to speak, her heart aching as she cupped his cheeks, looking into his dark molten eyes as she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, he sighed as his head hit the pillow, she straddled him, placing kisses along his jaw.

“You know, I’ll never forgive you.” She said as she kissed the tip of his pointed ears, pressing a kiss to his temples and slowly reaching his lips.

“I Know.” He said softly as he captured her lips, kissing her so softly as if he wanted to savor this kiss forever, as if it was his last kiss that he’ll ever receive from her, she bit his lift softly, her hands roaming under his white ruffled shirt as he growled against her lips kissing her roughly.

~*~

Jude woke to an empty bed, she look to the empty space on the pillow case was a note, left by Cardan, her body shuddered in pleasure reminding her of what they did hours before, she read the note, twice before disposing of it, she would surly kill him next time she saw him if he ever tried to sneak in her bed again, those seven word burning in her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, sorry if i haven't updated in awhile, also sorry if not really edited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> , she had let her guard down, had allowed her body to remind it self what it felt like for Cardan to hold her in his arms, she let her weakness get to her and it would be the last time she would allow herself to feel like that.   
> ‘I would choose you every single time.’ Those goddamn seven words had meant everything and nothing to her at the same time.  
> . He would always choose her, no matter how many lifetimes, he would always find her.

 Those seven words burned her mind, she of course had ripped the little paper into tiny shreds as she disposed it in the little waste bin beside her lamp table, Jude walked out to the kitchen to see a disgruntled Vivi holding a spatula like it was a weapon, Heather on the other hand looked concerned as she pored milk into Oak’s cereal and Oak on the other hand looked ecstatic.

“Where is he?” Vivi growled, stalking her way to the living room, her hand gripping the spatula tightly

“Who are you looking for?” Jude asked. Already knowing the answer as Vivi stood in front of the empty couch, the fluffy yellow blanket laying half haphazardly on the floor, Vivi gave Jude a worried look before continuing.

“I left him here last night!” Vivi growled.

“I saw Cardan leave this morning.” Jude lied, she was still asleep when he had left.

“And he didn’t leave with a knife sticking out from the back of his throat!” Vivi said with her eyebrows raised.

“Didn’t get a chance too!” shrugged Jude as she walked back to the kitchen.

The memories of last night flooded her mind as she tried to contain her blush, how his hands ran all over her body, his lips on hers, she had thought it was a dream until it felt to real, she had let her guard down, had allowed her body to remind it self what it felt like for Cardan to hold her in his arms, she let her weakness get to her and it would be the last time she would allow herself to feel like that. Because Love caused her to be weak and if she ever wanted to get back to Elfhame and reclaim her throne from Oak, she couldn’t allow herself to be weak, for it could ruin her.

_‘I would choose you every single time.’_ Those goddamn seven words had meant everything and nothing to her at the same time, she struggled trying to find the right emotion, she loved him, yet she hated him, she wanted him dead, but she also wanted him alive and by her side, she was fool for telling herself that she no longer had feelings for him.  Jude had devoured her toast as Vivi was RUFFLING Heather’s hair as Heather took Oak to school, Jude walked into her Bathroom not before getting a towel from the clean laundry hamper, she walked into the shower as she heard Vivi yelling something among lines of, ‘going out.’.

The steam from the hot water flooded the room as Jude removed her pajamas, stepping into the steaming shower, she moaned slightly when the hot water hit her body, her hands slid up and down her body lathering herself with soap, she remembered how she asked Cardan to seduce Nicasia and he had seduced her instead, his mouth against her curved ear, his hands pulling her closer  to him, her belly churned with desire as she remembered quiet vividly, how Cardans long elegant fingers had made her undone beneath him or how he had his legs between her legs one hand gripping her breast roughly and the other stroking and fingering her till she moaned and screamed his name. Jude ran her hands down her wet body, imagining that they were Cardans.

~*~

 

Cardan wondered whether Jude was sharpening her blade, when she had read the note that he had left her, he smirked to himself as he strolled down to his room, he opened the door to find a semi naked Nicasia sprawled on his bed, her head perked up as he enter his room, she sat up on his bed and gave him a lazy smirk, spreading her legs slightly. If Jude had found Nicasia in his bed she’d most likely castrate him.

“I’d ask what your doing here, but frankly I don’t care.” he said as he disposed of his white ruffled shirt, hoping she wouldn’t notice the blood stains on his shirt.

“I was waiting for you!” she pouted as she strode over to him, placing her hands on his abdomen, sliding down to the hem of his pants, playing with the button.

“That wasn’t an invitation, Nicasia!” Cardan said as he removed her hands away from his pants.

“Your no fun.” She pouted again as she placed her hands on his chest, digging in her nails slightly, he was starting to get annoyed.

“Nicasia….” He began as she cut him off.

“I’ve been waiting for you for ages, where have you been?” Nicasia said, her nostrils flaring in anger.

“I would remind you that your speaking to your High King.” He sneered.

“You smell like you’ve been with a mortal!” she sneered back, he was going to chuck her out of his room, no matter how naked she was.

“You have, haven’t you, you’ve slummed it down with some filthy Mortal With low morals?” she asked in a shrilled voice.

“If I seek companionship with low morals, I would’ve come straight to you.” He said sweetly as he threw her out of his room.

Cardan sprawled himself on his bed, He had been avoiding Nicasia for some time, ever since she developed a habit of trying to bed him, it was a matter of time before she came to his bedroom excepting him, once upon a time he would’ve been delighted to see Nicasia half-naked, sprawled against his bed, legs opened welcoming him home. Now he just wanted to be left alone in peace with his beloved wife Jude, who was twice the woman Nicasia would be, he didn’t blame Nicasia for trying to bed him, he did lead her on when he had seduced her to find out what her mother’s plans were.

When they had Jude prisoner, he had practically lost his mind, now that she was exiled from his own doing, he was slowly losing sanity, risking everything by seeing her, he’d only hope that no one had caught on about his little adventure in the mortal realm. Like he told her, he would most definitely bring her back himself, he just needed to get his ducks in a row, Madoc had threatened war against him and Orglah was brewing something Undersea. It was only a matter of time before he was facing a two sided war that he couldn’t win and that’s when he’ll be forced to bring her back, she’d be in the midst of danger and he’d would worry every single time she would go on the battlefield, he rather bring her back when this would be all sorted, she would rule beside him peacefully. He would always choose her, no matter how many lifetimes, he would always find her.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> I’d like to thank everyone who liked and left Kudos on this story, I will be going on a short break as I might be writing another story, I want to give you guys spoilers, but I won't.  
> And I'm also sorry if this chapter was short.  
> I am so sorry if I haven't updated as often, it's due to some stressful events at work, so I’m going to take some time and relax and hopefully I’ll be back with two more chapters for both Exiled Queen and It all started with Three things and a new story.
> 
> Thank you all.   
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she did even blink when she elbowed Cardan in the face. His cruel eyes narrowed as he stalked his way towards her, his lips turned up into a sneer as he closed the door behind him.  
> "I need you to stay alive, so i can kill you." she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.
> 
> "I need you." was all Cardan said before his lips crashed against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated.

 

It had been four moth since Cardan's last visit, the thought alone had made Jude uneasy, Cardan was as predictable as a foul tempered cat, he would either shock her in the middle of the night again or wouldn't be able to invite himself over again for another six month due to the war. Jude assumed the latter, she knew Madoc would be sitting, waiting for Orglah to deplete  most of Cardan's army and when Cardan was tired and weak Madoc would attack. To conquer a battle you must divide your enemies forces. Cardan wouldn't be able to stand a chance unless he had help, her help.

Like she would help him, he had exiled her, this was his karma coming back to bite him on the ass, they could destroy his throne, no their throne, after all she was his exiled Queen. It would be in her best interest to defend her throne so she could at least live to see Oak sitting on it one day. She sat on her bed sharpening her sparing blade, when Heather quietly opened Jude's bedroom door, carrying an overnight bag, her pink hair was pushed back by a headband, her eyes widened in apology.

"Hey." Heather said softly, eyeing the Blade in her hand. "Were going to head off now, you okay to be here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, have fun!" Jude lied with a wink, she was definitely not alright, but this was the perfect excuse for Vivi and Heather to be alone, with Oak at his sleepover. Heather beamed as she closed the door, her footsteps retreating towards the living room.

It had been two hours since Vivi and Heather left and Jude was bored out of her mind, sprawled on the couch, flicking through late night cartoons on TV, she personally had a few that she liked more than others, the channel landed on a cartoon about a god that wore a tracksuit and was homeless. She scanned the fridge for last nights leftover take-out, much to her displeasure it seemed that someone had the same thought as her a few hours ago and ate it, she personally blamed Oak who ate everything like a vacuum, though she was unable to rule herself out of blame, she could of had it for lunch. dissatisfied and bored, he closed the fridge, to move her sights to pantry as the doorbell rang in a rushed manor.

She opened the door without a care in the world, not bothering to look in the peephole, whoever was on the other end must of been in a hurry to get inside, because the door slammed open on her face, knocking her down to the floor. Jude scrambled up, clenching her fist, ready to attack whoever was in front of her. The intruder smelt like pinewood and wine, she did even blink when she elbowed Cardan in the face. His cruel eyes narrowed as he stalked his way towards her, his lips turned up into a sneer as he closed the door behind him.

Jude didn't even have a chance to yell at him as he took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, he kissed her so soft and gentle, savoring the kiss as if it was his last, Jude gave in as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, she pulled back and gently nipped his bottom lip, his hands gripped her hips pushing her towards him as if he wanted them to be mold as one. She ran her hands through his obsidian locks as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. His hair had grown longer, almost touching his shoulder blades, he shivered slightly as she tugged on his hair softly. 

"I don't have much time." he mumbled on her neck.

"It seems like you have plenty." she replied back softly as he pulled away from her.

"I need you to promise me something." he said quietly as his hand cupped her cheek.

"How will i know if you-?" Jude began as Cardan silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm on borrowed time, so please listen." he said gazing into her eyes.

"Cardan-." Jude began.

"I will recognize you as Queen of Elfhame and my wife, I will pardon you and if i were to die you would be able to crown the next heir to the throne, but you must not leave here till I deem it safe. You must protect Oak." He said with authority of a King, Jude was speechless.

"Cardan_" she whispered, still unable to comprehend what he said.

"Listen Jude, it's important that  you stay here, if Madoc or Orglah find out they'll kill you or use you, please." he begged.

"No." she said glaring at him. "No, i wont stay here after you pardon me and if you were to die, how will i know? You said until you deemed it safe, well Buddy we may be married but you don't own or control me, i want to go home." she said briskly.

"No!" He said angrily, "I need you here, to be able to crown Oak."

"It sounds to me dear Husband that your trying to get yourself killed." she snarled back, his eyes flashed with utter defiance.

"It's bound to happen anyway, why not be prepared." He said, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Let me help you!" Jude pleaded, Cardan leaned his forehead against hers.

"I need you to sat here, please don't fight me on this." he pleaded.

"I need you to stay alive, so i can kill you." she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I need you." was all Cardan said before his lips crashed against hers.

~*~

Cardan watched Jude like a hawk as she removed her shirt throwing it gods know where in the room, she was sprawled on the bed before him naked as the day she was born, he placed kisses down the valley of her breasts as she mewled in pleasure, one hand was kneading her breast will the other was gripping her thigh, pushing her legs more open as he spread kiss along her abdomen, before reaching his goal, he devoured the sight of her, his fingers plunging into her as she moaned, he wanted to be inside of her, his cock hardened at the thought.

Jude gripped his hair as he began to devour her, she moaned as Cardan plunged is fingers in her, she was utterly destroyed as she moaned his name loud enough that the neighbors could hear her. She tugged his hair harder as he grunted against her pulsing clit, she needed him in her now, he seemed to get the message as he pulled away from her, moving himself up, his lips glistened wet with her juices.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting her to be sure that she didn't regret it.

"Yes!" she said, as she stroked his cock to her entrance. He slowly moved himself into her. He thrusted into her slowly, waiting for her to set the pace as she moved her hips against his.

"Faster!" she moaned, he obliged to her command, thrusting harder and faster in her.

She was close, her wall were clenching around his cock, he was so close, he thrusted in her deeper, his head buried in the crook of her neck, leaving as many love bites as possible, he wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers as she dug her nails in his back, she threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came around his hardened cock. He came shortly after her, spilling his seeds inside of her.

She watched as he pulled out of her and lay beside her, his neck decorated in the love bites she gave him, he pulled her close to him, kissing her as her hands snaked in his hair, he rolled her on top of him as she straddled his waist, pressing soft kisses from his neck to his chest. his eyes beamed with emotion and love as her lips met his, she kissed him passionately as his hands found themselves in her hair, he gripped her roots softly as she nipped his bottom lip and pulled away.

"I accept your preposition, since we, well consummated our marriage." she said amused.  

"But, i will make one change, you wont win this war without me, please let me come home......with you" she said, he closed his eyes and let a breath out.

"You know i can't, i don't want to loose you again. I promise i'll bring you back myself." he said.

"I can't Cardan." she said "I can't agree to that."

"If i lost you again, i don't know what i would do, Last time it almost killed me, i scarified almost anything to get you back, i wanted to kill orglah with my bare hands, you are my weakness Jude." he said, averting his eyes  from her intense gaze.

"You are my greatest weakness, you are my Queen and i need someone to continue to pass down the crown, i need you alive." he said.

"I love you!" he whispered so quietly she almost missed it.

She kissed her king with all her heart unable to say those three words back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with those updates, when i said i wouldn't update for a while.  
> Thank you to all who read my story and left kudos and comments.  
> sorry if it's short and un editited.  
> Tried to make it sexy, Failed.  
> I will be trying to Update this story and my other one, i'm still working on my new story. Spolier Alert it will be stupidly funny.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who read and left kudos and comments.
> 
> \- Mythos Cat xxxxxxxxXXXxxXxxx <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For you my dear Queen, you will bring them all to their knees!" He said quietly in her hair as her breathing evened.   
> Cardan watched through half closed eyes as she left soft open mouth kisses from his flat chest all the way to his abdomen, her wicked hand running down his inner thigh, he let out a throaty groan, her eyes teared away from his abdomen, squinting at him as she tried to make him out in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Exiled Queen;
> 
> "You are my greatest weakness, you are my Queen and i need someone to continue to pass down the crown, i need you alive." he said.
> 
> "I love you!" he whispered so quietly she almost missed it.
> 
> She kissed her king with all her heart unable to say those three words back.

 

Cardan watched and her chest rose and fell, her breathing even as she fell into a deep slumber, he traced his finger against her collar bone as she shivered, curling her self towards him. His Heart ached at the sight of her, he wished he could stay with her forever beneath the sheets with her, her body next to his. Cardan sat up as Jude stirred beside him, feeling the obvious shift of weight on the bed, he thought she looked healthier from her time in the Mortal world, she was no longer poisoning herself to immune herself from unknown threats. He knew his days were limited, both Orglah and Madoc wanted his head, he seemed to have pleased Orglah when he banished Jude, but soon after she started getting restless demanding for him to marry her daughter. Unfortunately for both Orglah and Nicasia it seemed that neither of them would get their wish anytime soon.  

He leaned against her headboard as her lips brushed against his thighs, he looked down to see her wide awake, her eyes blown wide trying to detect his face in the dark, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face as she moved slightly up as he cupped her cheek, bringing his face down to meet hers as she brushed her nose against his jaw laying soft open kisses on his neck. He let out a soft groan as he laid back on the bed, pulling her on top of him, he relished at the sight of her naked body, his eyes gleaming as he groped her bottom as she bit his neck softly. 

Cardan watched through half closed eyes as she left soft open mouth kisses from his flat chest all the way to his abdomen, her wicked hand running down his inner thigh, he let out a throaty groan, her eyes teared away from his abdomen, squinting at him as she tried to make him out in the dark. Cardan pulled her closer to him as she straddled his waist, she bent her face down and kissed him passionately, he rolled them over so that she laid on her back as he gripped her thigh as her legs hooked around his waist, he groped her breast palming and massaging them, Jude let out a moan as he began leaving love bites down her neck. He wanted to bring her back to Elfhame so badly, craved it to see her rule next to him, she was his equal, his Queen. 

"Mine." he growled softly with lust as his lips brushed against the shell of her round ear. He was hers entirely, her hands slid down his abdomen, towards his hard throbbing cock as her hand ran up and down his length.

He laid kisses along her jaw as he nudged himself towards her entrance, she thrusting her hips towards him, she left out a moan, silently begging him to fuck her as he grinned against the crook of her neck, thrusting his hardened length inside her as he let out a loud moan, they moved their hips together as one, he rolled Jude on top of him, she straddled his waist as he rode him, throwing her head moaning his name. Her hands were splayed flat across his chest as he gripped her hips, his nails digging into her soft flesh.she moaned his name loudly as he thrusted deeper in her. She brought her head down as she kissed his pointed ear, nipping his lobe softly, as one her hand snaked themselves in his hair the other on his chest, nails digging into to his skin as he moaned her name, she whispered something against his skin. He felt her getting close to her orgasm as his thrusts were faster and deeper, he could feel her clench around his cock as her nails dug into his skin, it was too much for him as he let out a loud moan of her name as she followed soon after with a scream of his name.

Jude rolled of him, as she caught her breath laying on her back, she couldn't see him in the dark, she could feel a shift in the mattress as her breath hitched, she blindly reached out for him, he was the one thing that still tied her Elfhame, now more than ever, her deepest fears started to steep from her bones, what if tricked her and left her all alone here, sure she'd have Vivi, Heather and Oak, but eventually Vivi and Oak would go back to Elfhame, most likely taking Heather with them and if she was still exiled she would never be able to return Or worse what if he tricked her  and took Oak hurting him in the process. It was like Cardan could sense her fears as he took her in his arms, rocking her slightly. 

"Stay." Was all Jude said as she buried her face in his chest.

"I won't leave until your fast asleep." Cardan replied softly. 

"Cardan, please let me go with you." she whispered quietly against his skin.

"I can't, I won't put you in danger, not again." he replied back.

"Please Cardan." she begged her voice cracking, his heart broke at the sound of her voice, he kissed her tenderly, stroking her cheek with his hand. He needed her as a back up plan, a plan to deceive both Madoc and Orglah. a plan worthy of a bitter exiled Queen.

"Jude." he said softly in her hair, repeating her name over and over again like a prayer. 

She would be his last resort to secure his throne from this rebellion, his people would never accept a mortal Queen, she and oak would be his salvation, she had asked him earlier in the day if he was planning to get himself killed in the process of this war, the truth was he'd gladly give is life away to protect her mortal life. He didn't want his throne in the beginning but the the thought of Jude ruling beside him was to tempting to pass.  He had once told her all those months ago that he would bring her back himself, he had promised himself he would.

"My dear Jude, you have no idea of what your impact will cause on this war." He said to her softly as he lulled her to sleep.

"You will tear down army's to protect the ones you love, you maybe my weakness but i am certainly not yours!" He whispered lovingly.

"For you my dear Queen, you will bring them all to their knees!" He said quietly in her hair as her breathing evened. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there,
> 
> Thankyou so much to everyone who commented and left kudos xxxx 
> 
> ~Mytho Cat ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prev.  
> "My dear Jude, you have no idea of what your impact will cause on this war." He said to her softly as he lulled her to sleep.
> 
> "You will tear down army's to protect the ones you love, you maybe my weakness but i am certainly not yours!" He whispered lovingly.

Jude had woken up to an empty bed, her body ached of the activities she and Cardan had done last night, twice and if she wasn't so tired, they both would have made love till the sun rose. The words that Cardan had spoken to her last night still played in her head, she was his greatest weakness he had said, it had honestly explained a lot of things he did, though she had thought that his weakness would not be her, in fact she would have thought that is weakness was those who were closes to him, his spies, his court, clearly she was mistaken. She threw on a shirt that laid abandoned on her bedroom floor, she looked at her vanity mirror and saw the love bites that scattered around her neck and her collarbone, Cardan had certainly wanted her to know that he'd had his fun marking her neck, her face burned red as she looked away from the mirror.

After a nice hot shower she had found a turtle neck shirt that hid the love bites on her neck, she could only imagine what Cardan neck would look like, she certainly clawed the shit out of his back. Cardan on the other hand would be loving the fact that she marked him, he would probably strut around the halls of his court showing off his neck, she could imagine Nicasia face when she saw those marks on his body, she would probably want to kill the girl he slept with. Jude heard the front door open and the voices of her now family floated into the living room, making sure her neck was covered, she opened her bedroom door to greet them.

Jude eyes glittered as oak ran towards her, throwing himself in her arms as she hugged him tight, she knew that Elfhame was her home but she also had one here, Cardan had pardoned her, bounding her to a promise that she knew she couldn't keep. Jude smiled as Oak ranted about his sleep-over, she smiled and walked over to the medicine cabinet on top of the fridge, trying not to look suspicious she grabbed the morning after pill and pop in her mouth not before swallowing it, In Elfhame they had a potion of sorts that came in a liquid and solid form that was like the morning after pill, she had never taken it when she was in Elfhame, more for the fact that she never planned to bed anyone. She and Cardan hadn't used any protection last night, more because she didn't have any condoms and the fact that she would probably had to explain for an hour what a condom was to Cardan. The thought alone made her laugh, she wondered how he would react if he ever went to the movies or Target.

~*~

Cardan had returned to Elfhame before dusk as he sneaked back into his room, closing the door shut, he removed all his clothes and headed for his bed, knowing that in an hours time his maid would come and wake him up, he closed his eyes unable to sleep, his heart ached at the sight of Jude curled at is sight, love bites decorating her neck, he had smirked to himself, he had marked her, he wanted everyone to know that he had done that, that he was her and she was his, his possessive side was getting to the better of him as he pushed that thought aside. He knew that she wouldn't keep her promise to stay in the mortal world, he was betting on her to come to his aid to not only be his wife and Queen but to be his spy, his wraith, she would bring them all to there knees and he for one would gladly get on his knees for her, in more ways the one. He was a fool for being unable to control his emotions towards her, he as a fool in love.

It was like clockwork, the maid woke him up and he got dressed, readying himself to go down to the court of Shadows, he looked in the mirror as he threw on a ruffled shirt not bothering to hide the love bites on his neck, he took one last look at the mirror as someone knocked on his door, he strode towards it, opening the door with out a care in the world as he stared at the person before him, standing there was the carbon Copy of his wife, Taryn. He watched as she stood there awkwardly, her eyes widened in shook as if she were not expecting him, his eyes darkened with cruel light as his mouth twisted in a sneer, his tail whipped behind him, curling in his un-tucked shirt.

"What do you want?" He sneered, looking at her up and down, they may have looked identical, the only difference was that Jude bore scars that were both physical and mental, while Taryn on the other hand bore nothing, it was always remarkable how similar they looked and it bothered Cardan a lot, ever since he mistaken Taryn for Jude.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, you Majesty, Locke wanted to know if you were going to dine wit the rest of the court?" she asked visibly tense as she twisted her wedding ring around.

"I didn't know you were his messenger pigeon as well as his Wife." he sneered, "What would your sisters say if they saw how he treated you." he added knowing it would hit a nerve.

"Locke and I love each other and your the one who exiled Jude." she said her eyes brimming with tears.

"And your father is waging war on my kingdom." he said as he shut the door in her face, he could hear here footsteps proceed down the hall as he opened the door again and slipped out, this time heading for his war council.

He may risk or even loose his life over the throne he didn't want, but he would make sure that there was always will be a Greenbriar on the throne, even if it wan't himself or Oak. He thought of Jude and what they did last night, he didn't know if she took the contraceptive potion or not, he felt sick in the stomach if she didn't take it, the fact that she would be pregnant with his child just put a bigger target on her head and he was not ready to accept that. for her to be in danger with their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Mythos out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, If i was here to talk about my love life, there's be wine and assorted cheeses." Cardan said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
> "I'll get the wine." Said The Roach.  
> Jude didn't realize how lonely she had felt, without Heather and Vivi making a ruckus in the living room or Oak's laughter seeping through the thin walls.

 

Cardan sat at head of the table in his war council watching them fight over stupid strategies that would most likely fail, for his mind was occupied on something, rather someone else. He dismissed his war council after hours of bickering and headed to the Court of Shadows, his real war council and started plotting a way to in this war, deciding not to tell his court of shadows his secret weapon, he was going to use Jude the way she used him. He knew that Jude would most likely hate him, she'd seethe a promise to kill him, but she herself would have done the same thing if she was in his position. He watched as Liviler, The Bomb walked in her eyes red with anger, before he or Van could utter a word, she shot them both accusatory looks.

"It was to my understanding that you sneak out last night." she hissed at Cardan, eyeing his neck.

"And it was to my understanding that you are in fact not my keeper." Cardan hissed back.

"What happened to your neck?" asked Van, adding fuel to the fire.

"My lady friend happened." Cardan replied back, unable to say Jude's name, he hoped the didn't question who it was, for he would be unable to lie. He watched as Van grin widened.

"And who might this lady friend be?" he asked, clearly amused and full knowing where his highness sneaked off to last night. Cardan glared at both of them.

"Look, If i was here to talk about my love life, there's be wine and assorted cheeses." Cardan said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll get the wine." Said The Roach as he swaggered his way towards the wine cellars.

"Be careful that you don't lead anything to her." Said the bomb quietly, she gave Cardan a pointed look.

"I mean no disrespect by it, your Majesty, but a certain couple have been sneaking around while you sneak off, i'd be careful." she said her face softening as The Roach came back with a few bottles of wine.

"Were going to need a whole lot of wine to talk about your issues." He said in a joking manner.

"Speaking of which, The Queen had some sensitive documents in her room, that i may have misplaced in a feudal attempt  to get a certain twin's wandering eyes away from them." The Roach said using Jude's code name.

"We could imprison both of them." said The bomb.

"No, we stick to the plan." Cardan said, the plan that might get him possibly killed by his wife's hand.

"And what exactly is this plan?" asked the bomb as Cardan gave them both a feral grin.

"We do it my way!" his eyes lit up with a familiar cruelness.

                                                                 ~*~

Jude had started training her body again, she started teaching Oak as well, how to use a sword, how to fight an opponent and win, she had taught him everything Madoc and the Ghost had taught her, the sly footed dance that consisted of swords and violence, she hadn't heard nor seen where the Ghost had run off to, nor where he hid, she determined that like her, he was here in the Mortal world somewhere where he'd be undetected, he had resembled more human than fey and it was only a matter of time before he decided to avenge his dead prince. Jude had doubted that he wouldn't know that she was exiled, he had spies everywhere and the fact that he hadn't show up ever since she got exiled made her more nervous, never knowing when he was going to strike. While training in a yoga studio that she seemingly broke into she had forgotten to hide her neck, Vivi who was overseeing the training with Oak and herself, raised an arched eyebrow and grinned.

"What happened to your neck?" asked Oak concerned, his fingers brushing against her neck.

"Yeah, what happen to you neck?" Vivi said her voice dripping with amusement.

"Mosquito!"she said glaring at Vivi.

"Ahhh, I see and do we know this Mosquito? asked Vivi grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"No!" Jude lied as she and Oak began their violent dance again.

 In the few weeks that past Vivi became persistent in wanting to know who was the cause of the hickies that were scattered  across her neck and decolletage, Jude could imagine Cardan grinning like an idiot while looking at the mirror, stretching his neck to see if she scarred his back with her nails, oh how'd he gloat, probably to Madoc's face that he had green-gowned one of his daughters and Madoc not knowing which one, would assume Taryn, for she would be still in the palace with Locke. As power hungry as Madoc was, Jude knew he would do everything in is wake to get his Unfaithful wife's children back. Jude had found herself wondering if Cardan would visit her again, at least that way she could tell him, she didn't know what to tell him, she thought she would tell him that she too in her cold dead heart felt something for him, but she was too stubborn to say anything.

She had managed to convince Vivi into moving into another apartment complex, more because she may have let out that Cardan could be easily compromised and therefore it would be safer to deceive who ever came through that door, she sat herself in her bedroom, trying not remember those countless nights all those weeks ago, when she herself like now was alone in the apartment, Jude didn't realize how lonely she had felt, without Heather and Vivi making a ruckus in the living room or Oak's laughter seeping through the thin walls. she could hear the front door jiggling as if someone was trying to open a locked door, Jude got up and grabbed her sparring dagger that laid on her bedside table, walking as quietly as wraith to he front door, looking through the peep hole before opening the door to the sight of a disheveled Cardan, his tail whipping behind him, before she even got a word out, his hands cupped her cheeks as he brought his fact closer to hers as he kissed her.

Jude was a wreck as she melted against him, slowly walking back into her apartment as Cardans foot closed the door shut, his tail wrapping around her waist pulling her closer as her hands were under his shirt, feeling the soft muscles. She couldn't control her actions nor herself as she removed his ruffled shirt, wanting him more as every second past, he broke away from the kiss and nuzzled her neck affectionately as he whispered sweet nothings against her skin, her heart ached terribly, she was going to something so bad that even he wouldn't forgive her, that leaving her in exile would have been better and so with that she kissed him as if she loved him, she did love him.

"Cardan," she whispered against his lips, "Trust me." she said softly as he broke away from this kiss.

"There's something I need you do for me, not as The Queen of Elfhame, as The Queen who belongs in the Court of Shadows." he said his eyes softening at every word.

"Show them that you are worthy!" he said holding her hand as she felt a surge of power.

"Show them why you are The Queen!" he said as invisible winds surrounded them, Cardan eyes lighting up with ancient magic, her eyes widened as her heart beated  rapidly against her chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> I'd like to thank everyone who commented and left Kudos <3 it made me update quicker, lol jk  
> I'm currently re-reading Cruel prince and let me tell you, when i wrote this story i completely forgot Cardan had a Tail, so now i'll bring it up everywhere in this story.  
> This story is not edited nor is it long, in my opinion.
> 
> ~Mythos Cat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This magic was older than him, more ancient, it was tied to the crown and the land, it was a curse and a blessing.  
> "The plan is a go." he said as drank from the wine bottle as his court of shadows began plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously. 
> 
> "Show them that you are worthy!" he said holding her hand as she felt a surge of power.
> 
> "Show them why you are The Queen!" he said as invisible winds surrounded them, Cardan eyes lighting up with ancient magic, her eyes widened as her heart beated rapidly against her chest.

 

Cardan couldn't remember when he left the palace and ended up in front of Jude's doorstep, it was like something had pulled him towards her as she opened the door, he didn't care who was in the room with her as he pulled her into his loving embrace and kissed her so affectionately, so passionately, it was as if they moulded into one. Cardan felt Jude's hands under his shirt as her hands traced the outlined of his muscles and of the scars on his back, he broke away from the kiss as she lifted his shirt, removing it off him, he looked around the dark room and saw no signs of anyone else but her, with her hands threaded into his hair, she moved her face towards him, kissing him like she had loved him. She broke away from the kiss and whispered softly against his lips, to trust her, he in fact did not, she had betrayed him many times.

Cardan held her hand as an unknown power surged through him, his eyes shone with ancient magic as invisible winds surrounded them, blowing Cardan's dishevelled hair out of his face, he watched as Jude's eyes widened as she gripped his hand tight as her eyes flutter shut. This magic was older than him, more ancient, it was tied to the crown, the land and it was a curse and a blessing. She was his mortal Queen and bestowing this power could and may possibly endanger her more than she would know, it was a good thing that no one knew that they were wed. His plan was set in motion. The invisible winds subsided, and Jude's eyes fluttered open, she looked confused and shock as if she couldn't believe what had happened, she stepped away from him locking her front door, she picked up his ruffled shirt and threw it at him.

"What was........What did you do?" she asked looking down at her hand, her eyes still wide, he wished, even begged to tell her but he couldn't, it would mean giving everything away. 

"I did what I had to do." he said vaguely, putting his shirt on as he watched her gape at him, her brows furrowed as she slowly figured it out. she glared at him, stalking closer to him.

"I'm going to kill you!" she hissed, grabbing his shirt and pulling closer to her, her breath mingling with his, he threw back his head and laughed a joyous laugh as he looked back at her his eyes twinkling.

"Tell me that you hate me!" he said his eyes full of desire and lust, his nose bumping against hers. 

"I hate you!" she lied as he let out a soft groan, brushing his lips against her, his tail coiled around her waist, the tuft of black hair at the end of his tail brushing softly against her breast. She wanted him, her body and mind betrayed her as she kissed him.

Desire coursed through Cardan's veins as he completely yielded himself to her as his hands ran down her body, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him, she bit his lips softly as he groaned against her mouth walking them both to whatever bedroom he found first. he laid her on the bed, looking down at her as she removed her clothes leaving her in Mortal underclothes, his eyes devoured the sigh of her as he frowned slightly looking at her seemingly short breeches. Jude grinned at him as she got on her knees beckoning him to come closer, his tails whipped in a frenzy, betraying his emotions as he moved closer, her hands were on his hips as she pressed soft kisses on his chest, his hands were woven in her long chestnut hair as she looked up with him, her face full of desire as he bent down and kissed her.

                                                             ~*~

 Jude watched Cardan as he laid sprawled next to her naked, he feigning sleep, she poked his cheek as his eyes fluttered open, he gave an annoyed look as he nuzzled his face into her neck, his tail curling around her thigh, she stroke his black curly locks as he hummed in approval, his tail twitching with pleasure, she bit back a laugh as he purred into her neck. Cardan bit her neck playfully as he rolled on top of her, crushing her with his weight, she ran her nails down his back as he shivered with pleasure, lifting himself up as he straddled her waist, she looked up at him as he smiled softly one hand running down her flat stomach, his eyes softened when he looked at her hand placed on her stomach, her heart skipped a couple of beats. Did he think she was pregnant, of course he would, he didn't know if she had taken the contraceptive brew in Elfhame, of course she had taken the morning after pill after they decided to consummate their marriage and she had gotten her period the week later, she closed her eyes and sat up, her forehead bumping against his as her eyes fluttered open.

"Cardan." she said softly as drew his eyes away from her stomach.

"Yes" he said gently, she could practically feel the dread consuming him.

"You know I have been taking the Mortal contraceptive." she said, her hands sliding down his back, reaching for his tail as he sighed in relief.

"Good," he said as she gave him a pointed look, "With this war coming i wouldn't know what to do, if I knew you were with child." 

"What would you have done?" she asked, stroking his tail as he shivered in pleasure against her.

"I would have hidden you away in the mortal world, so that our child would grow to be like you." he said lovingly.

"A liar, thief and spy" she replied.

"No, strong, brave and most of all beautiful, especially with my good looks." he said his voiced covered in amusement.

"Are you calling me ugly" she said feigning on offence.

"The exact opposite, my dear wife, you are more beautiful then starlight itself." he replied against her skin.

"Cardan, I won't be able to keep your promise, I want to defend my home against Orglah and Madoc." she said to him.

"Jude-" he began as she cut him off.

"I have a plan, but you need to trust me." she said brushing a soft kiss against his cheek.

"And what is this plan my dear Queen." he said bringing his mouth closer to hers.

"To bring an end to this war." she said as she kissed him.

Jude woke to the sun shining through her curtains as she sat up, pulling the blankets around her as she shivered in the morning air, like usual the side where Cardan had occupied the night before was empty, something gold flashed before her eyes as she blinked thrice, there on the pillow was a gold ring, a gold ring meant for a Greenbriar.

                                                                  ~*~

Cardan grinned to himself as he entered the court of shadows, the Bomb looked up at him and grinned as The Roach beamed in approval, Cardan move towards Dain's and after him Jude's old office and sat on the chair, putting his feet on the wooden desk. He grinned as they surround him, is hand gripped a bottle of wine, his gold ring with the family's crest flashed among the candle lit room.

“Did everything go well?” asked the Bomb kindly.

“Why yes, my dear fire bug.” Cardan replied back to his grinning widening.

“In fact Jude, has a plan.” he replied back.

“And what is this plan?” asked the Roach.

“Why it is a plan to win this war, my dear thief.” he replied.

“Phase one completed!” The Bomb said smiling; Phase one hadn’t gone exactly as planned but with Jude’s plan set in motion and with his, he might actually have a chance to defeat his enemies.

"The plan is a go." he said as drank from the wine bottle as his court of shadows began plotting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it is I, your friendly neighborhood Mythological Cat,  
> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and commented and because a special Reader asked I in fact updated this story. You know who you are.
> 
> Anyways, this story is really not edited and is quiet short, i skip the sexy parts because honestly, i'll end up writing three chapters of them just going at it like rabbits.  
> And if you are doing the sex, please remember to use protection.  
> Anyways off topic again, did everyone see the cover for Queen of Nothing, what are your thoughts about it?  
> Honestly I can't believe they got Taryn to pose for the cover. 
> 
> ~Mytho's Out


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ambassador." he said mirroring her sultry voice, his eyes turned to Taryn who seem to take a break from Locke's mouth to watch them with an intent gaze.
> 
> "Drink with me?" he asked, pouring Nicasia wine, her gaze turned to Locke and Taryn as she sneered slightly at them not before accepting his offer.  
> ~  
> "The apron suits you." she said as she began placing her order.
> 
> "So did being Seneschal" he said as she glared at him.
> 
> "Stop causing trouble, grumpy." said a female voice, Jude watched as Kaye came out the back holding a large cake.  
> ~  
> "Because she still wants you, she wants to be Queen." she said her lip curling into a sneer.
> 
> "I already have a Queen." he said, pulling her closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously.  
> “Phase one completed!” The Bomb said smiling; Phase one hadn’t gone exactly as planned but with Jude’s plan set in motion and with his, he might actually have a chance to defeat his enemies.
> 
> "The plan is a go." he said as drank from the wine bottle as his court of shadows began plotting.

 

 

Cardan was sure of one thing that his plots and schemes were shredded beyond recognition by Jude's ill tempered, beautiful tongue and he was certain that if she were to ask him to declare to everyone that she was in fact his Queen, he would do it in a heartbeat. All Cardan had wanted was to be in his wife's not so loving embrace, he wouldn't be surprised if he had woken up with a sparring dagger pressed against his throat, honestly it would excite him more than ever if he knew that Jude still hated him, it would make hate sex more fun in his opinion and after what he had witness last night he assumed that Jude would still kill him.  As he had held her hand he had felt a surge of electricity pricking his fingers, he felt the static in the air as invisible winds had surrounded them both and at this point Cardan had no idea what was happening, he watched as Jude eyes widening with fear and awe as his eyes fluttered closed he felt a urge of power leaving his body. Whatever he had done was not going to end well.

It was physically impossible for Jude do have magic in her veins she was just a mere fragile mortal, his mind raced as he had held her against his own naked body, while she had told him her not very detailed schemes, whatever magic he had given to her wasn't by his own doing, it was if for some short moment he wasn't in control of his own body. He had shuddered internally with pleasure as Jude stroke his tail and that was when she had laid down her guard and trusted him, well trusted him as much as she could and told him about her plans for Madoc and Nicasia. He had looked at as if she was drunk, there was in no way she would go through with that or even allow him to go through with her plan without castrating him. And so here he was, sitting on his throne watching the revel light up in full swing, his eyes were constantly finding themselves back on Taryn who from behind looked painstakingly like Jude, he grimaced at the sight of her, he desperately wished to get Jude out of his mind as he watch Taryn snuggling up to Locke who seemed to buy staring at a Faerie with locks spun of gold. Taryn on the other hand hadn't seemed bothered by Locke's wandering eyes; he knew if that was Jude in Taryn's place she would have had Locke's guts spilling on the ground already or possible dismemberment. Oh how he longed for his violent Queen. He turned his eyes to Nicasia who looked as if she would rather shove large splinters under her nails than spend another waking minute with Locke and Taryn, Nicasia made a face as the two began to kiss. Cardan had caught Nicasia eye and had motion her with a nod of his head for her to come to him, he watched as she walked towards him, her hips swaying as she took one step towards the other, the almost see through fabric had moved showing off her long legs.

"High King!" Nicasia said in a sultry voice as she bowed to him, he smirked at the thought of Jude calling him _'My king._ ', the thought of her claiming him and calling him hers had brought a pleasant chill down his spine.

"Ambassador." he said mirroring her sultry voice, his eyes turned to Taryn who seem to take a break from Locke's mouth to watch them with an intent gaze.

"Drink with me?" he asked, pouring Nicasia wine, her gaze turned to Locke and Taryn as she sneered slightly at them not before accepting his offer.

"You have to admit, if it was the other way around, Jude would have done everything to get Trayn back." Nicasia said looking over to Taryn, who was still looking at them, clearly spying, was a skill only Jude had mastered.

"Is that admiration I hear, my dear Ambassador?" Cardan said amused.

"No, because clearly only one has a death wish." she said turning her attention on him, her eyes hardened as if she had remembered something.

"I could ask the same for you." she said sneering slightly.

"Oh that i admire Jude, I would say immensely, there is no other mortal like her and one with fewer death wishes." He said grinning at her.

"Is it true that you kissed her?" she asked looking away from him.

"Is that jealousy I hear my dear Ambassador." He said looking over to her, Nicasia face went red with rage.

"Did you know Balekin and Jude kissed, I bet you didn't, it wouldn't surprise me if he had green gowned her." she said smugly, Cardan looked away disgusted, it couldn't be possibly true, Jude had killed Balekin she could have possibly kissed him without an ulterior motive. Did she kiss Balekin to get back at him, he had hoped not.

"Did you also find comfort in my brother embrace?" he asked looking at her, fury sparking in those cold dark eyes of his. Her silence was enough of an answer.

"You didn't answer the question Cardan!" said Nicasia, looking at him, her eyes as cold as the sea.

"Did you kiss Jude?" she asked, he couldn't tear his mind away with the thought of Jude kissing Balekin, he had swallowed his pride, he turned to look at her his laced with rage and fury and had given her what she had wanted to hear, he heard Jude's voice running through his head. 'Give her what she wants' she had said and so he did.

"Yes, but i cannot compare your kisses to Jude's." He said in a sultry voice, his eyes riddled with lust imaging Jude's lips against his neck, he cannot compare Nicasia kisses to Jude's, for Jude's were so much better. Nicasia blushed slightly.

"It is a pity though," he said his hand grazing hers, "That your mother is plotting to take my throne." her eyes flashed towards him as his thumb drew circles on his palm, her mouth parted in a gap, her eyes longing for something that could have been.

"It funny," he said looking at her, "You don't realize what you have lost till it's gone." he said thinking about Jude as he Watched Nicasia turn her head and look at Locke.

"Your absolutely right." she said turning her attention back on him.

"Would you like to accompany me to my room." she asked in a seductive manner, her voice covered in desire.

"As much as I would love to, it would be rude for a king to leave the revel early," he said turning his gaze back on the party goers.

"My door is always open." she said walking away from him, he watched her go as she had walked past Locke and Taryn, Taryn looked at Nicasia as her eyes drifted towards him, trying to make out what Nicasia and he conversed about, Cardan eyes snakes up Taryns body as he caught Taryn eyes and winked at her.   

                                                                ~*~

Jude laid naked against Cardan's equally naked body, her hand running down his chest and she bit the lobe of his ear softly, he moaned softly as his tail wrapped around her waist, his black inky tuft of hair tickling her breasts as his finger drew circles against her hip. His heavy lidded eyes full of lust trained on her hand, like and eagle stalking its prey, she stopped her hand at his abdomen. 

"I need you to trust me." she said against his ear, he would give everything she asked for if he could warm her bed forever, his hands moved to grip her buttocks cheek as he rolled her on top him, he watched her sit up, straddling his hips.

"Yes." he said as she rocked her hips slightly against his, she leaned down and nuzzled his face with hers.

"I need you to do something for me!" she said as she straightened her back, his hands gripped her buttocks as he rocked her gently against his growing erection.

"Anything." he said to her, his voice low almost coming of as a growl as she lowered herself on him, his eyes almost rolled back with pleasure, he closed his eyes a she rocked herself against him.

"I'm glad you said that, because i need to you to seduce Nicasia again." she said as he tore his eyes open and looked at her, his boner dying every second she didn't talk.

"What?" he asked as she moved of him, she glared at him as she sat up, his tail snaking towards her arm.

"I don't like it any more than you do," she said as his tails snaked towards her arms, slightly tugging him towards her.

"Then why?" he asked his eyes lighting in fury.

"Because she still wants you, she wants to be Queen." she said her lip curling into a sneer.

"I already have a Queen." he said, pulling her closer to him. Jude had thought of so many schemes and plots, but this was one that would make his heart ache, he may of been cruel and cold, but he wouldn't hurt Jude or Nicasia like that, they both had deserved better.

                                                               ~*~

Jude had laid on the couch twirling a sparring knife in her hand, Oak had passed out of the floor after watching eight episodes of Naruto, Jude was glad because if she had to watch the colorblind Ninja say 'Believe it' again, she was going to throw her knife at the T.v. Before Heather had left she said they should have secret knock based on a mortal song. Heather had voted for something called the Funky Cold Medina and to which Vivi had laughed.

"I ask the guy, why he so fly?" said Vivi as Jude looked on confused.

"He said 'Funky cold Medina;" Heather replied bursting into a fit of giggles, apparently it was on a TV show the two had been obsessing about.

"I think not." Jude said, looking at the two of them.

 And here she as babysitting Oak, while the two of the went on a date, she and Oak had went to a secluded park and had a mock sword fight, she could see the flutter of moth wings in the tree's above knowing who it was, she turned her head ad continued training Oak, he had picked it up so quickly that as a treat she had taken him to a coffee shop not really bothering to read the name she walked in Oak in hand as he practically beamed as the mugs on the wall, asking her for the sweetest drink possible, he was like a hummingbird, Jude had scanned the paper menu, ready to order whatever sugary drink Oak required.

"What do you want?" asked the barista in a bored voice, she looked up to see a man with long silver hair piled into a pony tail and a black apron on, his pointy ears were sticking out like sore thumbs.

"Roiben." Jude said as Oak stared up at him beaming.

"Jude." he said staring at her with distaste, he looked down at Oak and grimaced.

"Child!" Roiben said looking down at Oak.

"Hi, Mister." said Oak beaming, Jude ruffled his gold hair and looked at Roiben.

"The apron suits you." she said as she began placing her order.

"So did being Seneschal" he said as she glared at him.

"Stop causing trouble, grumpy." said a female voice, Jude watched as Kaye came out the back holding a large cake.

"Ohh, Jude, how have you been, i heard about the exile." she said sympathetically, She had a pair of blue jean shorts, that were covered by her waist apron, she had a black t-shirt on with the words printed on it, 'Don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti!", her green hair was tied up in a top knot on her hair, her fly a way’s framing her hair. 

"Murderous" she said as she paid for her coffee and Oaks tooth rotting drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaye asked as she placed the cake on the counter, Roiben looked at both of them with arched brows.

"No, not really." she said, it had been a while since she had someone to talked, sure there was Heather and Vivi, but it wasn't the same, Heather had no idea for the part of time what was going on and Vivi couldn't care whatever happened in Elfhame.

"Well, if you do, you know where I am." Kaye said kindly.

"I'm sorry that Orglah attacked your court and that Cardan allowed it." Jude said to both of them.

"You repaid the favor with your debt to us." Roiben said, she had murdered Balekin ending her debt to Roiben and his court.

"A debt that landed me in exile." she muttered as a girl with ginger hair brought out Oak's frappe, Oak had gotten something called Mega choc Frappe, which consist of a shit ton of chocolate, he sipped it happily as Kaye sat next to her handing Jude's coffee to her it was in a white mug with gold writing, she turned the mug around to read the writing it had said, 'I Rule!' she had distinctly remember Cardan drinking out of a mug like that.

"There has been a rumour around Elfhame." Kaye had said as Roiben looked on concerned. Jude sat there silently waiting for Kaye to go with her gossip.

"It said, well technically you said that you’re the Queen of Elfhame, is it true?" Kaye asked softly, Jude looked towards Roiben who seemed to be occupied with an elderly lady who seemed to be flirting with him; he looked as comfortable as one would have been stabbed with a fork.

"Yes." she said, she didn't care if Roiben or Kaye didn't believe her, it had been a long while since she had gotten exiled and the fact that was now a rumor had meant that a lot of people must of had believed, he did kiss her in front of most of his court.

Oak had kept himself busy annoying Roiben who was trying to escape his clutches; the Cafe had been busy before but now it seemed as if its occupants had gone somewhere else. Roiben had walked towards them, He was holding Oak as if he was a dirty nappy and brought him over to Jude.

"I believe this is yours." he said dumping a giggling Oak on her lamp. He stalked back to his spot next to the cash register, Jude and Kay had stifled a laugh on the back of Roiben nice white shirt was a chocolate hand print, Jude feared the day when he would inevitably find out, because he was most likely going to kill Oak.

"I can't believe he exiled you right after he married you, what a dick!" Kaye said picking up Jude and Oak's empty cups.

"I have a favour to ask of you and Roiben." Jude said before she could stop herself, Kaye lifted an arched brow; she was definitely in position to be asking favours.

 "You'd have to ask Roiben." Kaye said with a hint of sympathy in her voice as she made her way towards the kitchen. Oak had crashed from his sugar high. Resting his head on her lap, from the Kitchen Kaye had told Roiben to speak with Jude. And so there they were sitting across each other, with a passed out Oak.

"Roiben," she started as he cut her off.

"So I hear the rumours are true, that you are the Queen." he said his voice gone hard.

"Yes-" she said as he cut her off again

"And you’re asking me for a favour." he said.

"Yes, But-" she began as he cut her off again.

"You may have paid your debt, but i do not owe you-" she had cut him off.

"You do not owe me anything, but there is currently war brewing Elfhame and that means your court will be destroyed, he made me his Queen, he exiled me, we both wear the crown." she said.

"I want my revenge, Roiben and I want you to train me again in sword fighting and you will also train Oak. I am begging you Roiben, Elfhame is my home as much as it yours and i will fight for it."

"And how will you get back into Elfhame?" asked Roiben with a smirk, he had caught her off guard, so she did what she had did best.

"I am Queen of Elfhame, so i will pardon myself." she said, as she spoke those words she had felt the truth in them, all this time she could have gone home, her and Cardan had shared a crown and shared his ability, the magic that is in his blood, she was a mere mortal with magic, something that was supposed to be impossible.

"Roiben would love too." said Kaye behind him, grinning ear to ear.

"Get your revenge." Kaye said.

"I'll do it for a price." Robien said, always making things difficult, she had hoped he wouldn't ask for Cardan's head, that was the one thing she no matter how many times she dreamed of killing him, she would never do it.

 "I want you to kill Orglah." Roiben said with a satisfied grin.

                                                            ~*~

Cardan had found himself walking past Jude's old room in the palace,  he did this some nights, it was away to remind him of what he truly lost, he hadn't realised it till she was gone. He was supposed to crawl in Nicasia bed, seduce her in hopes of getting something from her but unlike last time she would be aware, if he had decided to fuck her straight away instead he kept away making her jealous by having lovely ladies attend him, every now and again he would converse in her make sure she was still interested it had reminded him of a mortal saying Vivi had use to say _. 'Treat the mean, keep them Keen!’_ at the time he didn't understand what nonsense she was sprouting, but now he had got it. He walked into his bedroom, hoping to get some sleep before walking up to maids telling him to get up, telling him he was late for something, there sitting on his bed was the Bomb, her wings fluttered nervously as she grinned at him.

 "Yes." He said not bothering to acknowledge her.

"I have Intel on Jude." she said.

"Oh really, do tell." he replied back.

"Nicasia was in here a while ago." she said her brows raised.

"That has nothing to do with Jude!" he replied back, glaring at her.

"Unless being castrated in on your bucket list." she murmured as he raised his brows at her.

"Jude had met up with Roiben from the Court of Termites." she said as she got up walking away from him.

"Nicasia waiting for you." she said with a smirk as she let herself out of his room. He had grinned at himself, Jude had been right and now phase one was a go.

                                                                ~*~

"While your seducing Nicasia, I’ll be training, I’m still human Cardan, I’m not like you." Jude said as she cuddled into him.

"No, you’re even better." Cardan said to her lovingly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkkk.
> 
> Thank-you to everyone who left Kudos and comments, i kind of edited this chapter, but like don't get use to it cause we all know my grammar is of a three year old.  
> I added a little Brooklyn Nine Nine reference in there for all ya peeps.   
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter, because after re-reading six of crows it gave me some Ideas.  
> ~ Mythos out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He is too gentle.” Roiben said leaning against a tree trunk, watching Oak chase butterflies. “You’ll need to whip that out of him.” He added as Kaye shot him a look as she wrapped an elastic bandage wrap on her ankle.  
> “Metaphorically!” said Kaye, shooting a glare at Roiben.  
> ~  
> Once upon a time, there was a girl with hair like chestnuts who thought she had married for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prev.  
> "Jude had met up with Roiben from the Court of Termites." she said as she got up walking away from him.
> 
> "Nicasia waiting for you." she said with a smirk as she let herself out of his room. He had grinned at himself, Jude had been right and now phase one was a go.

 

Jude wondered if Oak hated her already as she watched child half-heartily hit Roiben's wooden sword, it seemed that not wanting to sword fight ran in the Greenbriar line as she watched Roiben disarm Oak, Roiben was as patient as ever with Oak but had seemed to take all his frustration out on her, when it was her time to train with him, Oak picked the wooden sword up again as his face tightened, looking over at Jude he smiled slightly as he and Roiben began their dance again. Kaye sat herself nest to Jude in the shade passing her a cold unopened water bottle as she called to them both, telling them to have a break as she threw a bottle of water to oak, she watched as he caught, seemly pleased with himself as he bounded towards Kaye, Roiben looked towards her, with a flick of his head telling her it was her turn to train.

Jude walked towards Roiben, wooden sword in hand, ready to release her pent up anger, she flicked her wrist, twirling the wooden sword as Roiben charged towards her, the swords met with a loud wooden bang, she strategized the best option, surveying his body quickly, he was light on his feet like most fey, she had been surveying him when he trained Oak, watched how he would twist his body, how his wrist would flick, his sword acting as if it was an extended limb, like a true warrior. Before Roiben trained her, before even she herself had decided to train Oak, Vivi had enrolled her in a fencing class at their local dodgy gym; she remembered watching them move with grace, yelling ‘ _On Guard’_  at each other, she hated it immediately, Vivi had told her to pretend it was a mock battle, Vivi had never been in a sword fight before, clearly. The fey were graceful creatures and when they fought it was as graceful as it was deadly, they fought like bloodthirsty creatures. Roiben was holding himself back, she could feel it every time their wooden swords met and so she pushed harder, fought like a monster until he was no longer holding himself back, he had went to go sweep the leg as she jumped out of the way, landing on even land she twisted her ankle, falling on her ass as he went for the killing blow, she rolled out of the way kicking his knee as his legs buckled, she stood up, pain shooting up her leg as Kaye called a time out, Jude helped Roiben up as he took her hand and thanked her.

“He is too gentle.” Roiben said leaning against a tree trunk, watching Oak chase butterflies. “You’ll need to whip that out of him.” He added as Kaye shot him a look as she wrapped an elastic bandage wrap on her ankle.

“Metaphorically!” said Kaye, shooting a glare at Roiben.

“He’s a child.” Jude said watching Oak running around.

“He won’t be for much longer.” Roiben said gently as Kaye finished wrapping Jude’s ankle.

“I want him to have a normal childhood, one that I couldn’t have.” Jude said to both of them, faintly recalling watching Madoc murder her biological parents.

“Nothing about this is normal to a fey.” said Roiben as his eyes seemed to stalk Oak.

“The crown princes I knew didn’t care about mortals, I want him to be different, I want Oak to be compassionate and most of all I want him to be away from the horrors of faerie.” Jude said as both them watched her.

“Then he’ll be a weak king.” said Roiben truthfully, “If he cannot inspire fear in his enemies, than he cannot inspire loyalty to his soldiers.” Roiben added as is eyes flutter shut.

“He’s a child.” Kaye said, “We should not be guessing at his future,” she added hoping to keep Jude from killing her boyfriend.

“He’ll grow stronger, his desire to glamour will grow on him, He is a Greenbriar and like other Greenbriar’s before him so will his bloodlust.” said Roiben as Kaye curled against him.

“He’s already glamouring his ears and horns.” said Kaye her eyes fluttered shut as she rested her head on Roiben’s shoulder, Jude couldn’t help but agree, she had noticed that Oak unintentionally had glamour himself, his fey ears had turned to a blunt curve of a mortal ear and he his horns had been seemly hidden among his unruly blonde curly hair.

Oak had grown stronger in the months that past, he was quick on his feet and was able to disarm Roiben on a few occasions, Kaye had opted on doting on Oak much to Roiben’s dismay, Kaye had even offered Jude a job as a waitress at her café to which Jude had accepted, hoping it keep her far from the apartment as she was avoiding a certain dark haired King. Jude hadn’t worried that Cardan didn’t show up at her apartment, it had meant that she was right and her plan was going ahead, she knew Cardan still had a soft spot for Nicasia, one that she was not particularly fond off and if her plan was a success, Cardan would currently be preoccupied in doing someone else. Cardan had once told Jude that he loved her, at the time she had been naked and speechless, she had kissed him and surrendered herself to him, now those three words haunted her. She needed to kill any feeling that would reciprocate those three words again. Kill him before he makes you fall for him, those words had been a mantra in her head when he was with her constantly. She had already fallen for him the moment he asked her to marry him, she had let her guard down and even after he exiled her, she still allowed him to crawl into her bed. She was a fool.

She had swallowed her pride and made her way home, her thoughts plague with Cardan and his supposed new consort, in any case she had hoped that she plague Cardan’s thoughts just as his plague hers, she thought of getting even and she was in every possible way, she was getting even with Nicasia making sure that in the end Jude would take what was hers and with Cardan, well she had plans of her own, she would betray him before he could even utter and apology, she had asked, no she had begged him to seduce Nicasia, but why was it that she felt like she was paying dearly for this, a traitorous voice in the back of her head answered her doubtful questioning.

‘ _You love him.”_  It crooned.

~*~

Cardan felt as if he was making a terrible mistake, one that he would never be able to come back from, but unfortunately his love for Jude had trumped all his other emotions, this was an important role he had to play as he watched Nicasia undress, he imagined that Nicasia lean petite body was Jude curvaceous one, he watched as she strutted towards him, undressing him with her eyes. He remembered when he took delight in seeing Nicasia naked, now it just felt wrong, he felt as if he was betraying Jude.

Jude had told him seduce her and he needed Nicasia to believe him, so he swallowed whatever emotions he felt about Jude and undressed himself, Nicasia eyed him as her hand trailed don to her abdomen, he leaned down as their noses touched hoping she would kiss him, he was starting to lose his nerve.

Nicasia hands snaked around his neck as she pulled up towards him kissing him passionately, her fingers pulling at roots of his liquorice black hair. His eyes fluttered shut as leaned back against the bed as Nicasia straddled his hips, rolling her hips as he hardened beneath, she giggled as he thrusted inside of her, she stroked his tail making him moan louder, his tail however curled  around his own thigh as he began to fuck the ever living shit out of Nicasia. With his eyes closed he could easily imagine that it was Jude topping him, but then was the problem with him moaning Jude’s name so he had opted in not moaning at all, his eyes fluttered open as she looked down at him, her lips opened as she moaned his name.

“Make me Queen!” she demanded as she rolled her hips slowly hopping to torture him to submission. It didn’t work. He rolled her on her back as he thrusted harder in her, his eyes hardening with anger.

“I already have a Queen.” He murmured to her as she smiled, clearly she had misunderstood what he meant as she kissed him tenderly.

He laid next to Nicasia as she curled beside him, her aqua blue hair splayed behind her, there was one point in his miserable life where he loved her, he still did but not like that, after she and her mother kidnapped Jude, he did everything he could to get her back and when he did, he started resenting Nicasia, he still had no idea what happened under the sea, he had pressed Jude but she had declined to give him any sort of detail, Nicasia on the other hand was like an open book, all he had to do was wait for the perfect time. Which was definitely not now, she would know that something was going on.

“I’ve always mean to ask you, my dear?” he said to as her eyes fluttered opened.

“Yes, your majesty.” She replied.

“What happened with my previous seneschal under the sea?” he asked as she smirked against him, her cold lips kissing his warm neck.

“Balekin and my mother tried to glamour her,” she said as her hands ran down his chest, “She and Balekin got mighty comfortable.” She added.

“I’m not sure I understand you?” he said his eyes bursting with fury, her nails clawed at his skin gently.

“She and Balekin kissed, multiple times, she even sneaked into the hollow hall to see him.” Nicasia said bored, Cardan felt sick, no wonder Jude killed his brother but it didn’t explain the fact why she didn’t tell him.

“Did you sleep with Balekin?” he needed to know, Nicasia looked away, she was silent pretty much confirming his question.

“Cardan…..I….” she started.

“Don’t bother.” He said pulling her close, not wanting to hear another word out of her mouth. Nicasia awoke to an empty bed, she had threw on a robe and opened the door making her way towards her room, when she had seen the most peculiar sight of Locke waiting at her door.

~*~

Taryn loved her sister; she visited her once while she was in exile, it was hard to see Jude like that, she looked so defeated, Taryn had begged Madoc to find a way to bring Jude back to Elfhame, he gave her a look and said that boast had sailed, he given Jude so many chances to join him and she had declined them all for a cruel King. So Taryn began to scheme and plot in hopes that one day she may be able to please her adopted father, but she was not like Jude for she didn’t have any bloodlust in her veins. Cardan had tormented both of them and Jude had somehow ended up commanding him to do her bidding.

Once upon a time she was told she would be the heroine of her story, that she would have the greatest love story of all time, she had felt special, she didn’t feel as if she was in her twin’s shadow, she had determined that it was make believe. She was always going to be in the shadow of her twin, because hiding under her twins shadow gave her better protection. She would write her own story. And it would all begin with a Once upon a time, she would tell it like a love letter for a missing sister, to the man who would inevitably betray her, to the man she called father and to herself to remind herself of what she had done.

Once upon a time, there was a girl with hair like chestnuts who thought she had married for love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello It is I,  
> Thankyou to those who comment and left kudos, also to those who bookmarked it, i honestly love you all.  
> So i wrote this is a day, you an clearly tell by how little i edited it.  
> I hope you enjoy it, i didn't really want to write a sex scene with Nicasia and Cardan, more or less i wouldn't know how you guys would react to it, but like if you do want me to write one just let me know.  
> I kinda like Nicasia, she warned Jude about Locke in the first book and in the second she was ok, but i have plans that involve her. I feel like she could be kinda a badass.  
> Also remember how i said that i would be writing a new story feat our main duo..........well it's a work in progress and i'll mostly put it up when i'm about to finish this story.
> 
> ~Mythos Cat ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was girl with full locks of chestnut brown hair. Who thought she had married for love. She would watch as her husband would be taken by other who attended the high kings revels.  
> ~  
> "Rumour is that you made your very mortal seneschal queen?" she asked ignoring him.  
> "I'm growing tired of you." he said ready to walk.  
> "And I grow curious, why her?" She asked, her eyes searching for any emotion in his, he stayed silent.  
> ~  
> She would be as powerful as her king who sat on the throne. And what was a King without his Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously.  
> She would write her own story. And it would all begin with a Once upon a time, she would tell it like a love letter for a missing sister, to the man who would inevitably betray her, to the man she called father and to herself to remind herself of what she had done.
> 
> Once upon a time, there was a girl with hair like chestnuts who thought she had married for love.

 

Once upon a time there was girl with full locks of chestnut brown hair. Who thought she had married for love. She would watch as her husband would be taken by other who attended the high kings revels, she would hear her heart cracking with every fey he kissed, male or female, it seemed he didn't mind. Once upon a time he had told her that the fey did not love like mortals did, for there love was hideous and brutal. She could see it now, they were monsters disguised with beauty and grace. So she herself became more like a fey.

Taryn believed that one day Jude would understand why she had betrayed her, her motive had been for love and the wish to be one of the fey, to feel as if she had belonged; time and time again she would be reminded of how different she was. She attended Cardan's revel, she wore a dress made of woven silk, that shined pink when the moon was at its brightest, she walked arm in arm with Locke to greet his fellow friend and high king, she looked at Cardan his eyes masked an emotion, to which she thought was jealousy, she thought it was a moment of madness for when she started at him again, his eyes like the rest of his face looked bored, did Cardan for a split second think that she was Jude. Whatever holds her twin had on him, whatever relationship Jude and Cardan had, it seemed that it took a toll on his mental health; his eyes were laced with dark circles, his mouth in a tight lipped smile. Had Madoc made a move without her knowing?

"You’re Majesty." she said in a soft voice, bowing at his feet, she could feel his eyes on her; she didn't dare to look up.

"Yes, yes, so glad you could attend." Cardan said in a bored tone waving both her and Locke off, it seemed that tonight he didn't have any need of entertainment as a tall fey with salt coloured hair, almost as equally long as Taryn's, Taryn watched as the salt haired fey emerged from the crowd, accompanied by a green haired pixie, whose hair was as green as her skin, the pixie seemed to be silver mortal dress, she thought of Vivi once showing it to her in a catalogue. The dress seemed to wrap around this pixie's petite frame. She looked towards Cardan who seemed to given them a feral grin that they had returned.

"High king." the male said, not bowing as the green pixie looked over to Cardan with an apologetic smile, her whole body seemed to radiate a nervous energy, the green pixie looked over to Taryn and frowned, her mouth forming slight part as she turned to face Cardan. It felt like the whole room stop to stare at the two fey.

"Lord Roiben!" Cardan replied back as he gazed between to two fey, the green skinned pixie step forward as her lips twitched slightly as Cardan called over a servant, who was holding a plump pillow with a mortal mug on it, Taryn couldn't read the cursive inscription. Taryn watched as the fey slowly began to lose interest and started dancing and talking again, as she struggled to overhear the conversation that Cardan was happening with the Lord of Termites.

Taryn could feel Locke next to he obviously uninterested as he began pulling her towards a crowed of fey, who she vaguely remembered, she wanted to hold her ground but instead like the dutiful wife she as, she followed him, feeling Cardan eyes burning a hole on her back. Sometime Taryn would get skittish roaming the castle when everybody else was sleeping, if she were caught he would be executed or worse, sometimes she would sit in her sisters old bedroom, most night snooping through pointless paperwork and other night's she would reminisce the times they were together, Jude room faintly smelt like Cardan, she remembered walking into her sister's room and seeing Cardan's shirt on the floor, she had thought nothing of it at the time as her mind had been occupied on following Madoc's orders, it explained why Cardan would look at her often after Jude's exile, she thought it was like he was seeing the ghost of the girl who gave him the crown and possibly something else. Taryn sipped the wine as she watched Locke charm a pixie woman, Locke's voice echoed in her head. A test for Love, she pushed the thought aside as she drank another cup full of wine.

                                                             ~*~

Cardan knew the moment he saw Roiben and Kaye that something was wrong, his worst fears would come alive if Roiben had decided to no longer wished to be part of Cardan court, he watched as they made their way up to him, Kaye had seemed to look at the crowed pulling a slight frown as they watched her, before looking upon Cardan with a nervous smile. 

"High king." Roiben said as Kaye stood by his side, Cardan liked Kaye; she had gifted him, his marvelous mortal chalice, which he adored dearly.

"Lord Roiben." Cardan said acknowledging his presence, Roiben looked at him, no interest passing his face, Cardan hope he had remained his poker faced self as he beckoned his servant to bring him his mortal chalice. Kaye's lips twitched. The fey had grown bored as they began to dance and talk, Roiben lifted an eyebrow as Cardan drank from his chalice.

"I see you brought your lovely Consort, I never thanked her for her thoughtful gift." Cardan said taking another sip from the chalice.

"I'm glad you liked It." said Kaye, breaking the silence; she seemed to radiate a nervous energy tonight.

"You seem nervous." Cardan said to Kaye, Roiben eyes drew to his consort, Roiben watched as she smiled kindly.

"The last time I was at one of these, people were being murder." said Kaye, looking at Cardan dead in the eye.

"So it was." Cardan said simply.

"We wish to talk to you without the wandering ears." Roiben said.

"Well as you can see it's not a great time." Cardan said nodding is head to an approaching Nicasia, He could see Liviler tracking Roiben and Kaye' movement from the crowed as she wove closer to them.

"Tomorrow we shall talk.” Said Roiben with distaste as Cardan looked beyond Roiben and Kaye. Coal black eyes met with familiar walnut eyes, Taryn looked befuddled as if she was trying to overhear despite being many lengths away. He looked at Kaye and smiled briefly as Roiben placed his hand of Kaye waist, escorting her back to the crowed of dancing fey. He set his eyes on Nicasia, focusing on the goal in mind.

Nicasia weaved through the crowed like a queen, if things had turned out differently, if he didn't love Jude, he could see Nicasia being his Queen. Nicasia and Jude were a different make but from a same cloth and that cloth being Queen Material, Nicasia had the grace and elegance of a Queen, while Jude had the lethal and cunningness. Cardan suspected that Nicasia motives were more or less her mothers, Nicasia unlike Jude wanted to be feared and she wanted a type of power that not even Jude had dreamed of. Nicasia dress was see through and shimmery, like most of her gowns it barely covered anything, she winked at Cardan and made her way to Locke and his posse, he watched Taryn's head snap to attention as Nicasia graced them with her presence, Taryn face turned sour as Locke greeted Nicasia, Cardan lost interest in them when Liviler came up to side.

"Cardan, Lady Asha is waiting in the gardens." She whispered, urgency in her voice, Cardan put on a bored smile and nodded waving her off as she pressed something into his hand. Cardan tucked into his suit and got up, his eyes straying to Nicasia. He needed to act now.  He could feel Nicasia and Taryn's eyes on him as he walked out to the gardens, the guards closing the door behind him, he could hear rustling in the trees, spotting Van in one of the branches he made his way towards his mother.

His mother, it seemed had opted to hide in the mortal world, it explained her choice in shoe wear as she donned a dress of sapphire blue silk, her shoes it seemed to be a weapon more than anything, Gold lined her coal eyes as she smirked, her eyes wandered at the prying eyes of those fey behind the closed door, he didn't bother to4 turn his stare as his sole focus was on his mother, she bowed to him, her eyes trained on the crowed of people behind him.

"If I didn't know any better, it seemed like you wanted to make a scene." She said her eyes gesturing to the fey behind the closed door, his eye still trained on her.

"Most of the older folk were slaughtered when Balekin wanted the throne, so not many people in there know who you are." he said harshly, "It seems like your forgotten" he added.

"More the better for me, I suppose." His mother said as she circled him like a vulture.

"What do you want?" he said, his ears pricking at her slight footsteps.

"Rumour is that you made your very mortal seneschal queen?" she asked ignoring him.

"I'm growing tired of you." he said ready to walk.

"And I grow curious, why her?" She asked, her eyes searching for any emotion in his, he stayed silent.

"So many suitors you could have picked from, but yet you picked the human?" His mother said, her eyes trained on him.

"Clearly you've come here to taunt me, what to you Mother, my patience is growing thinner by the second." he seethed, is lips pressed in a thin line, she was started to get under his skin.

"Oh, I have no need for anything you might give to me." she said bracing an all to knowing smile.

"You know for the right price i could sell so many of secrets." she said with a smirk.

"Are you threatening me?" Cardan asked his eyes lit with anger.

"I'm warning you, my son?" she said her cold hand cupping his cheek, her face softened for a moment as if she forgotten that they weren't alone; she drew her hand back to her side.

"I won't be returning to Elfhame for a while, I hope that in your sake that you have at least prepared for what is about to come." she said as she turned her back on him, he watched her walk until she was out of hi sight, when he turned around entering through the open doors, the fey had lost interest for all they cared he probably went outside to vomit on some shrubbery.

He sat on his throne and watched the revel in bored amusement, he knew that while everyone else lost interest that Taryn was straining to hear, possibly going to report to Madoc, he had an urge to kick both Locke and Taryn out of the palace, but it was more wise to keep his enemies close and he knew unlike Jude, Taryn wouldn't have the stomach for murder, she was barley a good spy. War was meant to be played dirty and he was going to turn the tables, he figured that if he could get under Locke skin, than he would have a better chance of finding out what Taryn was relaying back to Madoc, he supposed that why Jude wanted to go to Madoc first before coming to him, Cardan still didn't trust Jude completely, he could smell a betrayal in their plan, he was sure Jude would betray him the first chance she got.

Nicasia moved towards him as graceful as a lion, Cardan was standing by a wall as he abandoned his throne; most of the fey were too drunk to notice. Nicasia dress as moulded into her breast, as he could see the almost peak of a nipple from the see through material, she placed her hand on his arms as she stroked it down his arm to his wrist, her fingers playing with the hem of his sleeve, he gave her a flirtatious smile as she returned one back.

"I had the dullest conversation with Locke." she said with a bored tone.

"Oh really, do tell?" he said glancing at her neck, she would take it as a sign that he would want to something or rather her later, she grinned.

"Apparently Madoc is trying to get him do to something confidential, but in all honesty i don't believe him, if I was Madoc I wouldn't trust him." she said her lips whispering against his skin at the collar of his throat.

"And why is that?" he asked full knowing the answer.

"Because Locke is close to you." she said glancing up at him as he smirked.

"I still wouldn't rule him out, he likes to ruin things after all." he said looking a Taryn as Nicasia breath hitched.

                                                               ~*~

Jude had honestly tired herself out mentally and physically, if she wasn't training with Roiben she was training Oak, and though she paid off their debt she felt as if she as still paying off, her body ached as she laid on the couch, closing her eyes, she could feel her muscles contracting with pain every time she moved to get comfortable, she watched as Vivi microwaved frozen fish stick while Heather looked on concerned , Oak was laying on the floor like a cat basking in the sunlight, every now and again he would moan for ice-cream, telling Vivi it would help with the pain. Jude ended up going to Vivi's old apartment as Jude laid down on her old bed, she started formulating a plan. 

Jude sat up and grabbed a pen writing on a ripped sheet of paper, her heart was beating erratically with every time the pen hit the paper, scratching away at her ill formed message, she put a fresh pair of clothes, hid sparring daggers on her as she knocked on Vivi's front door rapidly, the door was thron open by a tired Heather who seemed to have just woken up.

"Do you know what time it is? I have a child, you asshole!" Vivi said before blinking the light out of her face.

"Jesus Jude, do you know what time it is?" she said dragging Jude inside, shutting the door closed.

"I need to you to send this to someone, right now!" Jude said urgently as she handed Vivi the folded piece of paper, Vivi complied.

"What's going on, Jude?" Vivi asked.

"Nothing, I just need you to Keep Oak safe." she said hugging her sister, if she was right and her plan worked, the next time she would see Vivi would be in Elfhame.

"Jude, wait! What are you planning? You can't do this alone!" Vivi said her eyes watering.

"I won't be alone." Jude said with a sad smile. "Protect Oak." she said as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

As the door shut closed behind her, Jude could feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces, she would not let Oak endure what she did. She was another player on the board, one that neither three payers saw, she would tear her enemies down so she may reign above them, and she would be cruel and heartless. She became what Madoc made her to be, a warrior, she would be as cruel and as cunning as a fey, she would prove that she wasn't Weak; she would be as powerful as her king who sat on the throne. And what was a King without his Queen.

Jude followed the concrete path as the night wind brushed against her skin, she looked around the dimly lit park as she made her way to a park bench bathed in the yellow of the street light beside it, she sat down closing her eyes, as the wind rustled against the leaves of the trees, she could feel the fog moving in as her arms prickled at the drop of the temperature, her fingers danced on the hilt of her sparring dagger as she heard footsteps crunching on the grass meters in front of her, her eyes opened to see a shadowed figure emerge out of the fog, her breath hitched as she stood up, pulling her dagger out. 

"Well I can't say I was surprised to get you message." called out a familiar voice as the figured stop a safe distance from her.

"We both have something in common." Jude said twirling her dagger, attempting to intimidate the person in front of her.

"And what would that be?" the figure asked walking into the light.

"To be powerful!”  grinned Jude.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, it's me your'e neighborhood Cat,  
> I'd like to thank everyone who left Kudos on the last chapter and those who waited patiently for me to update.  
> Sorry this chapter took a wile to update, work has been hectic, anyways this chapter might be a bit rushed more because i actually wanted them to get started with the plan, instead of constantly talking about it.  
> Anyways i hope you enjoy the story.  
> Love Mythos Cat ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Queen of the Undersea has a nice ring to it, don't you think." Jude said.
> 
> "Think about it." Jude called.  
> ~  
> “It’s not always like this.” A familiar voice said behind Nicasia, she turned to see Taryn standing there in her pretty dress.
> 
> “I can imagine that’s not true.” Said Nicasia, turning back to look at Locke.
> 
> “He likes to see people’s reaction, that’s all” Taryn said with a shrug as she walked towards Locke.  
> ~   
> He could smell Taryn’s scent stronger in here as if she frequently hid in here while the revel was in full swing, possibly searching for clues, Madoc would stoop as low as to get one of his daughters to spy on him. He laid on Jude’s unmade bed and clutched her soft toy snake, his eyes fluttered closed with the faint smell of Jude hitting his nostrils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously.  
> "Well I can't say I was surprised to get you message." called out a familiar voice as the figured stop a safe distance from her.
> 
> "We both have something in common." Jude said twirling her dagger, attempting to intimidate the person in front of her.
> 
> "And what would that be?" the figure asked walking into the light.
> 
> "To be powerful!” grinned Jude.

"Well I can't say I was surprised to get you message." called out a familiar voice as the figured stop a safe distance from her.

"We both have something in common." Jude said twirling her dagger, attempting to intimidate the person in front of her.

"And what would that be?" the figure asked walking into the light.

"To be powerful!” Jude grinned.

"I already have that!" Nicasia scoffed, she was unarmed and still in her gown from whatever lavish party Cardan threw. 

"I'm going to be Cardan's queen." added Nicasia.

"That if he doesn't already have a Queen." Jude said as Nicasia smug smile faltered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her head cocked on one side, her blue hair seemed to turn darker.

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" Jude asked with a small grin, Nicasia glared at her.

"They’re just frivolous tales." Nicasia said with a wave of her hand, her eyes hard with anger.

"Have you thought to ask Cardan?" Jude said, her plan was for Cardan to seduce Nicasia, though he had done that before she was kidnapped and brought under the sea and if Nicasia was as smart as she looked, she wouldn't fall for it again. It was a moment of weakness and desperation when Jude had asked Cardan hoping that it would work again, clearly it didn't. 

"You can lie, Mortal!" Nicasia seethed. "Why should I trust you?" added Nicasia.

"Because I can give you what you want!" Jude said, twirling her dagger in her hand.

"After all I am the Kingmaker." Jude said smugly, she had a better chance of pissing Nicasia off than trying to reason with her. Nicasia stood tense; her hands clenched her side, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"The Queen of the Undersea has a nice ring to it, don't you think." Jude said.

"Think about it." Jude called, Jude mind swirled with the possibility of Nicasia attackingher, though it seemed Nicasia hadn’t brought any weapons. “I’m curious,” Jude began walking closer to Nicasia, “Why did you come?” she asked, it wasn’t like Jude was Nicasia favourite person.

“Your note intrigued me, now I know your just throwing around empty threats and promises, you may be a Kingmaker, but unless you have a small child hidden somewhere with the same blood as I, you have no chance of making me Queen.” Nicasia said with a hand on her hip.

“Ah but you do know that your mother will kill Cardan if he doesn’t make you Queen and unfortunately Cardan’ already spoken for after all, your mother might harm you for relaying messages to your dearest beloved.” Jude said as she picked the dirt out of her nails with her daggers, looking bored and uninterested.

“My mother doesn’t tell me anything, not after you slaughter Balekin.” Nicasia said.

“I would kill him again, if I go the chance.” Jude said trying not to shudder at the thought of Balekin kissing her.

“Yeah, you only say that because you’re exiled, how is exile treating you?” Nicasia asked smugly.

“We’re not here to talk about me.” Jude said, “In fact quite the opposite, I know you would do anything in your power to grasp the title for Queen and for you that doesn’t lie in being Cardan’s Queen.” Jude added.

“All you would ever be to Cardan is his Consort, but I’m offering you a chance to become Queen of your own kingdom.” Jude said heavily pitching her offer, it was now or never, if Nicasia would refuse the offer Jude was making her, everything could be ruin, she had played her hand to much to let Nicasia walk away alive without accepting her offer, her promise, the hair on Jude’s back prickled she had felt like she was being watched, she looked at the bare trees as she ignored the feeling and turned her attention back to Nicasia.

“And how do I know you’re not lying to me, that you’re making me and empty promise?” Nicasia asked.

“Because I would stake my life on it and we both know I’m not one for sacrificing myself.” Jude replied back, dagger in hand.

“And I suppose you would want something in return?” Nicasia asked.

“It won’t be anything you can give me, so do we have a deal?” Jude asked.

“We’ll bind it with an oath.” Nicasia said holding out her hand.

                                                                 ~*~

Nicasia had been on edge the whole entire time, earlier this evening with her meeting with Jude she had sensed that someone as watching the both of them, she had smelled something sent of a fey mixed with a human, it was sent that she had smelt before, she had ignored it, her mind was flooded with her oath that she made with Jude, somehow Jude was going to make her Queen of the undersea.

"I still wouldn't rule him out; he likes to ruin things after all." Cardan said looking of at the distance as Nicasia breath hitched, she had told Jude once that Locke liked to ruin things, it had seemed like she wasn’t the only one who thought so, she had wondered if Cardan had realised that she was late to his revel, clearly not he seemed very drunk as he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I am needed elsewhere.” Cardan said, Carden had a faraway look in his eyes as he left her side. So she was left to mingle with every dull minded fey that came her way, that included Locke and his wife, It seemed like Locke wasn’t to invested in his marriage as Nicasia watched him caress a blue pixie lovingly, while Taryn on the other and was nowhere to be seen. She had only wished that Taryn took her sister advise.

“It’s not always like this.” A familiar voice said behind Nicasia, she turned to see Taryn standing there in her pretty dress.

“I can imagine that’s not true.” Said Nicasia, turning back to look at Locke.

“He likes to see people’s reaction, that’s all” Taryn said with a shrug as she walked towards Locke.

“That’s not all he likes to do.” Nicasia muttered under her breath, she was getting tired of everyone’s ignorance; she set out to find her room hoping that she have a chance to speak to Cardan later on when he’d crawl into her bed.

                                                                  ~*~

Cardan sat in his war council room as both Roiben and Kaye stood at opposite ends of the table, The Roach he knew was in a secret compartment hidden in the walls and the bomb was eavesdropping from behind the wooden door. Cardan watched as Roiben placed his sword on the table as if it were a mere peace offering not to behead him, Kaye on the other hand began making small talk with Cardan, which Cardan had found ridiculous yet comforting.

“So you had something to tell me?” Cardan said looking between the both of them, “I know we discussed we’d talk tomorrow but…..” Cardan trailed of as Roiben began to speak over him.

“We are to believe that you have a Queen.” Roiben said bored, Carden’s eyes hardened, his face remained impassively bored.

"We will remain in your court only if you tell us who your Queen is?" said Kaye, her eyes searching for any emotion in Cardans coal black eyes.

"Deny it if it isn't true." Roiben said egging Cardan on, Cardan remembered Jude screaming at him to deny her, while everyone laughed, he too had laughed after a moment his eyes on her as she was dragged away, he couldn't bear to see her so distraught and so instead he looked at his kingdom, pain in his eyes.

"I think you already know who it is.” Cardan said to Roiben taring him in the face, he knew that Roiben and Kaye had talked to Jude in the mortal Realm, he was unaware what they had conversed but was sure that Jude had told Roiben that she was Queen, putting her and everything he schemed in danger. Roiben seemed content with this answer but Kaye didn’t.

“You’re aware that she hates you right, that she wants revenge.” Kaye began as Cardan looked on with amusement.

“Her revenge is warranted and I assure you it will be grand as she is.” Cardan said a lazy smirk gracing his lips.

“But unfortunately I cannot wait for that moment to arrive because any day now Madoc would declare war.” Said Cardan, sitting up straight, “And when that does happen I want to know who’s side are you on?” He asked Roiben, never turning his attention to Kaye who breathed in sharply.

“When the battle has begun I will be at my Consort side, protecting her.” said Roiben, Cardan stared at Roiben to what felt like an hour before he slumped in his seat, looking at Kaye.

“And so you should.” Cardan said softly to both of them as he stood up, he gave them one last look before walking out of the door.

He didn’t bother crawling in Nicasia bed; instead he made his way to Jude’s old room, it was the same as before she left, papers scattered everywhere and her stuffed animal toys from the mortal realm, the only thing that had changed was the light coating of dust all over her clothes and papers. Her sent was almost faded, he could smell Taryn’s scent stronger in here as if she frequently hid in here while the revel was in full swing, possibly searching for clues, Madoc would stoop as low as to get one of his daughters to spy on him. He laid on Jude’s unmade bed and clutched her soft toy snake, his eyes fluttered closed with the faint smell of Jude hitting his nostrils.

                                                                 ~*~

Jude sat on a computer chair in a dodgy Internet Café, she scanned the computer screen reading the news article while clutching a McDonalds takeaway cup in her hands, she searched her parents name on google, reading about their horrific murders, the mortal police had be baffled by their grisly murders claiming it to be unsolved, though Jude knew who the killer was, he was the one who raised her, she wrote down her old address, not before searching it on the internet. The previous owners were selling the house and it was up for sale, she closed her screen and asked one of the heavily caffeinated college students for a pen and paper, she wrote a note for Madoc , folding the paper twice before giving the pen back to the college girl who seemed to falling asleep by every second that went past. Jude walked down the alleyway of the internet Café where she found Kaye waiting for her, Kaye walked with her until they reached Kaye’s coffee shop , Kaye fished out her key and open the door, putting the alarm key code in as Jude slumped on one of the sofa chairs.

“Thanks for meeting me.” Jude said finally breaking the silence; it seemed that Kaye had returned from the Revel

“Does Roiben know that you’re here?” Jude asked as she watched Kaye take her shoes off.

“No, he doesn’t.” she said simply as she sat in the opposite chair, she looked at Jude tiredly as if all Kaye wanted to do is sleep.

“I need you to give this to Madoc.” She said giving the note to Kaye, Kaye raised her eyebrows.

“Are you sure?” Kaye asked Jude, as Jude closed her eyes breathing in the scent of coffee.

“I need Madoc to trust me and this is the only way.” She said as Kaye sighed, she slumped in her seat holding the note as if her life depended on it. Jude knew she was playing a dangerous game, especially since she now added more players that before, two of which she was that would love the chance to kill her.

“You really think this is going to work?” Kaye asked as the early morning sun started peeking through the sky.

“No, but it’s all I have.” Jude said as she walked out of the café door, she headed down the street walking towards the subway station not before turning around, walking all the way to the café she saw Kaye standing outside with a distraught look, Jude hugged her and muttered a thank you.

“Be careful.” Kaye said to her and she let go.

“You too.” She said, walking down the road to her impending doom,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all it's your neighborhood Mythological nerd,  
> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments and to those who read this story, you guys are the gift that keeps on giving.  
> So there's some spoilers on the Folk in the air wikia page for queen of shadows and i don't know how 100% real they are so i'm not going to add any new characters in this story.  
> I'm sorry if it was short, i promise i'll update soon.  
> Love Mythos ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The wild fey don’t bow to your rules, High King.” She said stiffly, as she shifted on her feet, she could feel the magic he radiated. “Nor your ignorant wars.” She said her eyes as ancient as she. 
> 
> she stood in the front lawn as she heard tires squeal off, she walked to the front door, bending down to lift a fake rock from the floor as she picked the key up and opened the door, memories flooded in of her lost childhood.  
> Everything was exactly like it was, except for the furniture change and the walls near the front door painted, if you looked hard enough you could still see a stain on the wooden floor near the door, to where both of her parents bled to death.
> 
> “And where to your loyalties lie?” he asked her.  
> “With you, Father.” She lied to him as he smiled. Her loyalties remained to herself, she would not allow anyone to make her feel powerless again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously.  
> No, but it’s all I have.” Jude said as she walked out of the café door, she headed down the street walking towards the subway station not before turning around, walking all the way to the café she saw Kaye standing outside with a distraught look, Jude hugged her and muttered a thank you.
> 
> “Be careful.” Kaye said to her and she let go.
> 
> “You too.” She said, walking down the road to her impending doom,

Jude realised that she had altered her plans majorly; it was if she couldn’t stick to one, she walked out of the subway station and sat down on a courtesy bench on the side of the street, hyperventilating, what was she doing. She fisted her hands in her hair, her eyes shut closed as she evened he breathing, she knew altering her plans would come with a risk and apart of her was thrilled that she was almost to her old self again, she sat back and opened her eye, her hands going to her jacket as she tried to look normal, out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a mop of red curly hair and boy dark skinned holding said mop of red flaming hair’s hand, the couple seemed as normal as possible, the dark skinned boy caught her eye practically as the couple walked passed her, his ears were slightly pointed, his eyes had a silver tinge to them, she narrowed her eyes as the girl walked past her, she looked slightly familiar, Jude thought she had once attended a revel , Jude shook her head as she ignored that thought, her stomach grumbling as she got up and walked into a pizzeria.

Two slices of pizza in her stomach and she was ready to go, she would have splurged on more slices but her mortal money was stating to run out, she hailed a cab towards her old childhood town, the cabbie was talkative telling her his life story and about his birds, she was ready to strangle the cabbie as he pulled up to her childhood home, she was ready to escape from another bird story, when she looked at the house, on the front lawn was a for sale sign with a mortal lady photo on it processing a fake smile and a stupid motto. The cab driver stop talking about his pet bird lorikeet as he looked over to her with a kind smile as she handed him the money, he asked whether or not she wanted him to stay, she had told him no, as she got out of the cab, she stood in the front lawn as she heard tires squeal off, she walked to the front door, bending down to lift a fake rock from the floor as she picked the key up and opened the door, memories flooded in of her lost childhood.

Everything was exactly like it was, except for the furniture change and the walls near the front door painted, if you looked hard enough you could still see a stain on the wooden floor near the door, to where both of her parents bled to death, her stomach churned as she walked upstairs stopping at her old childhood bedroom, her hand rested on the door handle, unable to open it as her heart clenched, she was an innocent child when Madoc decided to slaughter he parents, she loved her adopted father as much as one could, though there was a part of her that wished that it never happened, that her parents were still alive today, she wondered what she would be like. Most likely she would not, have blood on her hands. She made her way down stairs as she sat on the couch looking at the front door, waiting for Madoc to show his face, she wondered if he had received the message that she had asked Kaye to send to Madoc. She waited hours, her stomach grumbling slightly as she heard the front door creak open, smelling the faint scent of Madoc, she smiled cruelly and turned around. To face her dear adopted father.

                                                                                       ~*~

If Cardan had a choice he would join the wild fey that live in the crooked forest near the palace under the hill, he’d spend his immortal life alone in solitude with his wine, he would have gladly given his dead brother his crown, though Jude made him want more things than he realised, a life in solitude now sounded boring to him, though a life with Jude seemed extremely pleasant filled with treachery and lust, he was becoming weak due to her. And so here he was walking among the edges of the crooked forest, he knew that the roach was behind him hiding around the foliage of trees ahead, he closed his eyes, letting the cool dawn air flicker around his face before he took a step towards the forest entrance, his eye darted towards the tree direct of him, a woman blended among the tree looked down at him, her voice ancient as it was old, her skin dark as bar, though he eyes were as green as the leaves on the trees above her, she grinned at him.

“The wild fey don’t bow to your rules, High King.” She said stiffly, as she shifted on her feet, she could feel the magic he radiated. “Nor your ignorant wars.” She said her eyes as ancient as she. He smelt a familiar scent, one of roses and dirt, the dryads eyes widened as she spotted a child of mirth hiding in the long grass, blending in as much as she could with her silk dress. He ignored the minor inconvenience that Taryn caused

“How long have you been….?” He trailed off, looking towards the canopy of the trees; he could feel the other stir, as the dryads grinned as if she was wolf.

“Longer than before Mab came into power.” She said her voice soft almost above a whisper.

“How is that possible?” he asked, her eyes glittered with amusement as she blended into the tree, Cardan sighed and turned back.

“That was pointless.” Said the Roach as he began to walk beside Cardan, as the morning sun peaked out of the sky.

“Sometimes it’s necessary to have pointless conversations.” Cardan said as he made way to the palace under the hill. It was in fact pointless indeed.

“Also I’m looking at alternative Jobs when my reign comes to an end.” He said with a slight smile, joking but not entirely lying, just twisting his own words as the roach barked with laughter. He wondered if Taryn was still following them. The Roach had seemed to notice her presence before Cardan did.

“Hide.” Cardan hissed at Roach as he turned around, eyes targeting Taryn, it was time to put an end to it. Roach had disappeared Cardan was unsure of whee he hidden when he approached Taryn, whose face was red from being caught, he grabbed one her wirst tightly and pulled her close to him.

“You better run back home, to your father.” He hissed as her eyes widened, tears starting to spread, she felt weak in his hands as he let her go.

“If you hurt me Locke would be angry.” She said, her eyes flaring with anger and cowardice.

 “Locke wouldn’t give a shit.” Cardan said as she scrambled away from him, he turned and sighed as began walking back.

                                                                ~*~

Jude watched as Madoc entered through the front door, his eyes full of sorrow as he looked upon Jude. She crossed her legs as he walked towards her, she felt herself stand as she looked up at him, her heart beating erratically, and would he slay her here like he did with her parent’s, she didn’t know, his hand rested on his long sword that was belted to his hip. Her hands etched for her concealed blades; instead she stood tall and looked him in the eye.

“Father.” She said wincing internally as she reminded herself again of her parent’s deaths. “You once mad me multiple offers and to each of those I refused.” She began as he cocked an eyebrow up. She cowled at herself to act more like Taryn, make him believe she was still his innocent adopted daughter.

“Jude.” He said walking closer to her.

“I just want to go home.” She said in a defeated voice as she lowered her head, staring at the floor as her hair covered her face, she need to act more desperate.

“Where is Oak?” he said as her eyes hardened.

“I don’t know.” she lied as she looked up at him her eyes pricking with tears.

“I couldn’t find them.” She said, she practically looked homeless with her dirty clothes and messy hair, among the odour of b.o that came from her. She had realised though as his nose scrunched up, that her scent may be entwined by a certain King of Elfhame.

“So it’s true.” Madoc said at last, his eyes on her.

“And did you command the king to make you Queen?” he asked her as her eyes lit with fury, she was insulted to be honest, fuck acting docile and desperate, she was going to be herself fiery and ready to murder a bitch.

“No, he married me out of his own will.” She spat at him as he circled her as if she were his prey. He stop hen she said married; he could only assume that both she and Cardan had consummated their marriage. She was now another chess piece on his playing field.

“And he exiled you.” He said as he stopped prowling.

“To appease Orglah.” She said as she moved towards him.

“I want revenge.” She said to Madoc.

“And where to your loyalties lie?” he asked her.

“With you, Father.” She lied to him as he smiled. Her loyalties remained to herself, she would not allow anyone to make her feel powerless again.

“Where going home my daughter and I promise you you’ll sit upon that throne and I’ll be your hand.” He said as he escorted her out of her childhood house, she had given him another way to get to the throne. She felt a slight whisper in her ear giving her a slight warning. She was now entering her enemies land.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,  
> Thank you to everyone who Read, left comments and kudos, you guys man the world to me.   
> Thanks for being so patient while i took forever to write this chapter , i know it's short but shit will go down in the next chapter, if you think about it, it's six months till queen of nothing and i am so excited to read it.  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> Love Mythos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardan had a stressful day and an even stressful night, he had tried to seduce Nicasia but she acted cold towards him and he was slightly grateful that he didn’t have to bed her, so when he woke up to Jude’s voice purring in his ear, he thought he was dreaming. He in fact was not.  
> ~  
> “Kiss me!” he whispered against her neck, he breathed in her scent, his eyes fluttered close. The fey didn’t love like humans, when they love, they love all. Cardan loved her with every fiber in his body, he sent her away out of pure agony, every day that she was gone, it felt as if he were going to die, as if a piece was missing. He would never tell her this.

 For three days Jude had been watched by Madoc guards, they had follow her every step, watched her every movement, she often found herself plotting an escape plan, each night Madoc would question the whereabouts of Oak and Jude would lie to his face, smiling innocently as he tried to glamour her, she could feel the guilt in his eyes each time his glamour words would roll of his tongue like sugared honey. Madoc would often invite Taryn and Locke to his estate, in order to get details of Cardan’s doing, Jude had to hide her smirk when Taryn had reported that all Cardan did was lounge around and drink. She could feel Madoc eyes burning at that statement, clearly Cardan had retained most of the information to him; Locke on the other hand, seemed fascinated by the Ruby ring that she wore, surely he’d seen Cardan wear it over a year ago, Taryn had seemed to avoid her every time she attended dinner at Madoc’s house, while Oriana remained the same, every now and again Oriana tried to catch her alone, giving her subtle warnings to not overstep her boundaries with Madoc.

Jude sat in her bedroom late one night, her stuff animals on her bed, she could her guards shuffling footsteps outside her door, and she remembered the last time she was in her room, as she had been shot in the thigh with an arrow by Locke’s bachelor party. Jude pushed the thought aside as she opened her window, she remembered when the ghost had waited in the trees for her to sneak out and complete tasks for prince Dain. She looked at the ground below, clearly Madoc didn’t think Jude would climb out of her own window, she turned away from the window, changing her silk dress to more suitable clothing for sneaking about, she put her riding pants and tunic on, as she tied the laces of her boots, Jude tied her hair back before placing her cloak on disguising herself as a man. Climbing out of the window late at night was exhilarating; Jude breathed the crisp clean air she anchored herself on a branch, before climbing down the tree, she didn’t look back as she ran towards the palace under the hill.

Getting in would be difficult is Jude didn’t know any of the secret passage ways, she walked through the unguarded halls as she made her way to her old room in the palace, there she had found her room as she left it, in a disarray of mess with papers and plates littering the floor and her desk, she looked upon he bed, it seemed that someone had taken one of her stuffed animals, she opened her closet changing in one of her old gowns, not before braiding her hair, she kept her riding boots on, as her dressed covered her feet, the dress had hung loosely on her hips, it was a thin peach material with a low neckline, she placed a thick diamond necklace on her throat as she made her way out of the room, towards Cardan’s chambers, she slipped into one of the tunnels as she made her way towards Cardan’s chambers, she came to an end as she put her head against the wood wall, hearing for any signs of a person in there with him, she could hear nothing as she opened the wood passage door into Cardan room. She found him sleeping in his bed as she unlaced her boots, a smile twitching her lips as she watched him, she pulled a sparring knife for her boots and made her way towards the bed where he slept, her eyes trained on his sleeping body as she crawled over him, pressing the sparring knife softly against his throat.

“Hello Husband.” She purred in his ear as his eyes fluttered open.

                                                             ~*~

Cardan had a stressful day and an even stressful night, he had tried to seduce Nicasia but she acted cold towards him and he was slightly grateful that he didn’t have to bed her, so when he woke up to Jude’s voice purring in his ear, he thought he was dreaming. He in fact was not.  Jude was above him, straddling his hips while holding a sparring knife against his throat, his skin prickled as the coldness of knife pressed against his throat, he looked up at her as she grinned down at him, she looked pleased with herself that she caught him of guard, his hand gripped her hips as she leaned closer to him.

“If you’re going to murder me, can we arrange a better time, my schedule is all booked up.” He said humorously as her eye glittered dangerously.

“I’d rather not.” She said simply, he pushed himself up on his elbows, the knife pressing dangerously close to slice his throat, he looked up at Jude, she seemed thinner and tired, as if she hadn’t slept for weeks, the bags under her eyes confirmed that he was right, she dipped down lower, her breath fanning across his face, he could help himself, he leaned closer, his eyes on her lips.

“Kiss me.” He pleaded with her as she drew her face back, surprise etched into her eyes, he could feel the pressure of the knife loosen against his throat. Cardan removed his hand from her hips and gripped her wrist as she jerked her hand back, the knife clattered on the bed sheets as he sat up.

“Kiss me!” he whispered against her neck, he breathed in her scent, his eyes fluttered close. The fey didn’t love like humans, when they love, they love all. Cardan loved her with every fiber in his body, he sent her away out of pure agony, every day that she was gone, it felt as if he were going to die, as if a piece was missing. He would never tell her this.

Cardan felt Jude cup his face, his eyes fluttered open as she kissed the corner of his mouth, and he could feel her fingers trembling against his skin. He groaned softly as he bared his neck to her, her eyes fluttered close as she left open moth kisses alone his neck and collarbone, his hands were gripping the material of her hips tightly, with one hand he placed it under her chin lifting her face up, his lips met hers as he kissed her so passionately, pouring every emotion in the kiss, telling her all the things he couldn’t say. Her hands threaded in his hair as she gripped tightly, he nipped on the skin above her collarbone as his hands found themselves undoing the buttons on the back of her dress, he watched as the dress slipped of her shoulder, his eyes darkened with hunger, it seemed that she wasn’t wearing her bizarre mortal underclothing, her nipples peaked at the air hit her chest, Cardan couldn’t contain himself as he ripped the dress, releasing her of the fabric that covered her body, he flipped her over onto her back, not before flinging the knife somewhere in the room, it clattered hard against the floor as he crawled over her, naked as the day he was born he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Cardan had made love to Jude plenty times, but never had it felt like this, it was if he couldn’t get enough of her, as if all his pent up energy was put into good use. He laid there with Jude next to him, she curled around his side, fitfully asleep, he knew this wouldn’t last, for the moment he closed his eyes, Cardan knew she would be gone by morning light, his tail had curled around her waist, pressing her closer to his body, he wished for simpler days where he was not king and she wasn’t exiled, tiredness hit, him as he gave up the fight, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 When morning came Cardan awoke to an empty bed, a smile graced his lips as he got up and began getting ready for the day.


End file.
